


Next I go to Seven Gates (each step less a mystery)

by bluebluebonnet



Series: 水中望月 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Steve知道自己想要什么, Tony Stark很会说色色的话, 性癖商讨, 窒息play, 聪明的Steve
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebluebonnet/pseuds/bluebluebonnet
Summary: 说实话，他简直等不及再次见到Tony了。再诚实一点，他非常非常希望Tony对他们之间非正式的约定还有兴趣。Tony听起来是还有兴趣的，但是他还是希望自己不要抱太大希望。他不需要别人告诉他Tony Stark能有多善变。但是他依然渴望Tony的触碰，即使他只得到过一次。只要Tony愿意给，他不觉得他有什么理由拒绝，只要他不忘了自己的身份就好。





	Next I go to Seven Gates (each step less a mystery)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Next I go to Seven Gates (each step less a mystery)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568639) by [shaenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaenie/pseuds/shaenie). 



1.  
Steve用了三天时间，跟神盾局的合同专员一起整理Tony签了的合同，还有他在上面标注的内容。这些合同涉及的金额大到不可思议，Steve有些沮丧地提醒自己，无论之后发生什么，用身体做为筹码明显不是他唯一的选择。他们根据Tony的条件也拟了新的合同，军方跟神盾局整整有两天什么也没干，就缠着Steve让他给提议。他们也发现，大部分Tony签了的东西，都是Steve一开始提出来的想法。

这个任务让Steve花了三天细细研究中东的冲突问题。虽然他已经知道了不少，但是都是笼统的情况。他跟战场上的上校取得了联系，还有准尉们，他想从他们那里知道，他们需要什么、想要什么、有什么不惜一切也要得到。Steve的战场经验足够让他做出一些比较准确的猜测，但是在不同的地形下，加上游击队式的作战方式，很多东西需要重新考量。

他完全不知道他什么时候才可能再见到Tony。也许Tony或者Fury会先打电话来，但是如果之后几天他们都不打，Steve决定自己主动联系，他知道自己在干什么，也知道为什么他要这么做。

他每天晚上都会手淫，有时候只是睡前一次，有时直到他的身体承受不了为止。他试着用手指伸入自己，却怎么也赶不上Tony给他的快感，整个过程他让想象充满他的脑袋（也许他的想象都不如Tony的刺激），直到他瘫软在床上，因为快感和疲倦而颤抖，等到腿不那么抖了才站起来清洗。

当又到了早晨，他便起床继续工作，想着什么才能帮助那些从来没真正上过战场的士兵保住性命。

2.  
当他终于无法忍受这些工作的时候，他拿了一个草稿本，就一个人进了城。他找了一家风景不错的咖啡店，就在那里坐了下来，随手画着他看见的东西。到了下午，他有些累了，笔随意地在纸上写写画画。等他反应过来，Tony的轮廓已经跃然纸上，深邃的眼睛，微微勾起的嘴角。只是看着画都让他的身体有了反应，Steve没画完就合上了本子。

他在路边买了三个热狗，顺着街边逛到自己冷静下来，才准备往家走。

快到家的时候，他的手机响了起来。Steve不是很想接，他还是不习惯大家在公共场合打电话，感觉很不礼貌。但是他还是看了一眼来电显示，以免是重要的电话。

Tony打来的。说实话，如果是别人打来的，Steve大概就等到回家再打回去了。但是。

他拐进一条人少一些的街，接起了电话，“Steve Rogers。”

“我今天去你公寓了。”Tony直接说，“地方不错，采光很好，装修风格有点年代了，但是我能明白你大概会喜欢这种干净的风格。”

“我住进去的时候就装修好了。”Steve说，他既想问Tony是怎么进去他家的，又想问Tony为什么要去。但他还没来得及问出口，Tony就继续说。

“当然了。房子的设计你一点都没参与，我这趟基本算是白看了。”这话说得又有点贴心又有点自我中心。Steve觉得Tony大概两个都占了。

“你为什么要去？”虽然Steve有点紧张，但他还是很冷静地问。公寓里没有什么会暴露他身份的东西。除了他坚持要带着的盾牌。虽然盾牌是放在卧室床底下地板里的保险箱里，但是Steve很确定如果Tony想找，他一定找得到，而且打开保险箱对他也不是难事。

“我想看看你住的地方。”Tony说，“我想看你在不在家。”他仿佛按着单子给他念似的，“我想带你吃晚餐，我想给你大厦里的一个套房，如果你愿意的话。但最重要的，我想上你。”  
Steve吃惊地笑了出来，“我不想要大厦里的套房。”

“啊，但你没说你对晚餐和让我干你的部分有什么想法。”Tony听起来很得意，Steve都能想象他隔着电话得逞的笑容。

“我刚吃完晚饭。”Steve说，“你还在我的公寓吗？”

“不在。”Tony听起来有一点点失望，“这特别重要吗？如果你觉得我一定要在你那里我很确定我半个小时之内能到，最多四十分钟。”

“你现在在干嘛？”Steve怀疑地问。

“噢，我，这有个慈善活动，我会给他们写一张很大的支票的，没人会介意我先走的。”Tony现在听起来有点怨，Steve好不容易才没笑出声。

“别，”Steve说，“我早就听说Potts小姐的大名，我不想在见到她之前就招惹到她了。不过我确实有些文件给你，有些合同，还有一些只是大概的构想，我还需要你的专业知识来帮我。”

“军队和神盾局的那些科学家可是都派给你帮忙了啊。”Tony的语气很满意。

“我问过他们了，但是我不觉得他们懂我在说什么。我不知道是我专业术语懂得太少了，还是他们对真正的战场了解有限。”他顿了一下，语气放软了些，“我觉得你会更好些。”

“然后你会让我带你去吃晚饭吗？”Tony期待地问。

Steve感到自己脸红了，“好，然后你就带我去吃晚饭。你想让我几点准备好？”

电话那头沉默了很久，Steve只能猜测那边在干什么。

当Tony终于开口时，他的声音低低的，“我会把下午空出来，你早点吃中饭，一点半准时过来。”

如此直接的指令让Steve心一跳，但他还是没让自己乱了呼吸。

说实话，他简直等不及再次见到Tony了。再诚实一点，他非常非常希望Tony对他们之间非正式的约定还有兴趣。Tony听起来是还有兴趣的，毕竟他还去了Steve的公寓，说话的语气也不错，但是他还是希望自己不要抱太大希望。

他不需要别人告诉他Tony Stark能有多善变。

但是他依然渴望Tony的触碰，即使他只得到过一次。只要Tony愿意给，他不觉得他有什么理由拒绝，只要他不忘了自己的身份就好。

“我会到的。”Steve说，“带一套西装来。”Tony说。

“我没有西装，”Steve回答，“我有四套制服，三条牛仔裤，四件T恤，六套袜子和内衣。还定了几套战斗制服，但是还没到。”

Tony哼了一声，“你到家了吗？”“快了。”

“很好，继续往你公寓北边走，第一个路口左转去Calento，第三个门进去，找Oldham，跟他说记在我账上。我要经典黑色，要你穿着好看的。”Tony的声音忽然变小，Steve猜他大概开了扬声器在打短信。

虽然Tony还没教他什么，但他已经对手机熟悉一些了。他常去的咖啡馆有一个女孩子会在早上给他上课，作为交换他就请她喝咖啡。Steve还是挺为自己的谈判技巧骄傲的。

“算了，不用了，办好了。他知道你要去了。他这个人有点毛躁，你最好快一点。”

“你不用……”Steve刚开口就被Tony打断了。

“我到了，没时间说了。你别躲着不去，不然我会让人去你家给你量尺寸，再给你做一堆西装，加一套燕尾服。别推托了，不然我会越做越多的。”

Steve叹了口气，“好吧，我会直接过去的。祝你慈善那边玩得开心。”

Tony含糊地抱怨了几句，然后说，“我更想跟你一起吃晚饭。”

Steve有点惊讶，不是“我更想干你”，而是“我更想跟你一起吃晚饭。”

当然了，在Tony的字典里这两个说不定是成套出现的，但Steve还是笑了，“嗯，我还不想让你给我买衣服呢，所以我们也不是总能得到自己想要的。”

Tony嗯了一声，“明天，过来之前提前至少一个小时吃饭，少吃点。”“好。”Steve说，虽然不知道为什么，但还是愿意顺着Tony，“晚安，Tony。”

他先挂了电话。他猜Tony要么是会因为觉得无聊就挂别人电话的人，要么就是会一直等到确定自己最后挂电话。

3.  
Tony不是为他订了一两套西装，而是五套。他们把他能量的地方都量了个遍，直接拿了成衣来给他裁剪——Oldham先生好像对此不是很开心，但是Steve解释说这次是有急事——他们用针固定衣服的速度之快，让Steve都担心会不会新衣服就染上他的血。

“明天早上，”Oldham送Steve走的时候说，“我们会把“应急”西装送过去。”他很嫌弃地说了这句话，“其他的，订做，没商量！”他抬起一只手指，Steve乖乖闭上了嘴，“Stark先生留下了指令，剩下的几天内会送到。”

“好吧。”Steve说，不太确定还能说什么。很明显这个人完全是Tony那边的，Steve大概是没可能说动他了。

Oldham轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊，“你人好，也许能让Stark先生规矩些。”

Steve眨了眨眼，Oldham已经走回了他的店。Steve鼻子哼了一声，他完全不指望自己能有任何控制Tony Stark规矩些的可能。

Steve第二天早上很早就起来跑步，无法反驳的紧张感让他睡不着。他从市中心穿过，跑过中央公园，回家的时候九点刚过一点。他门口站了个年轻人，手里一个服装袋，一个那种计算机控制的签名的东西。Steve看不出来他是不是等了很久，他的表情似乎在说等多久对他都一样。

他签收了西装，然后——因为他已经脱离时代到这种事情都不确定了——问道：“我需要给你小费吗？不好意思，我平常没多少需要接受的东西，所以不是很清楚合适的做法。”

年轻人笑了起来，“送东西的不用给，除非送的是吃的；行李员一般要给，造型师、酒吧招待、服务生、出租司机和酒店打扫房间的，这些都要给。还有些别的特例，但是这些算是常用的了。但如果你不太确定的时候，就给，就算他们不能收小费，也会放到一个公用资金里的。”

Steve还是给了他一张二十，“算是入门费了。”他对那个年轻人说，对方笑了笑，收起了钱。  
“我的大学基金谢谢你。”他开心地朝Steve敬了个礼，灵活地走过了楼梯拐角，下楼了。

Steve进了屋，把服装袋挂了起来，洗了个热水澡，皮肤热得红红的，全身放松。十一点多，他给自己做了一个三明治，又喝了一杯柠檬汁。他没意识到自己下意识不去想今天跟Tony一起会做什么，直到他已经站在衣柜前，不知道该直接穿着西装去，还是穿制服去然后把西装带着。

Steve有一个清单。是他从Stark大厦回来的那天晚上在他电费信封背面草草写下的，当时他的屁股还酸疼着，勃起还没完全消下去。大部分内容都是他确定自己想要的，有些在他冷静了一些后再加上去的内容，是他觉得自己可能想要的、不一定跟性有关的东西。不是它们不能包括性，只是性不是重点。

这个清单没有什么顺序，Steve没专门整理，他也没有去查那些Tony告诉他的书和网站。

他没去查是因为当时Tony说不介意教他时的表情，好像漫不经心地开玩笑，但其实并不是那样。Steve觉得更像是Tony自己也没想到自己会真的想做这件事情。

还有一部分原因是因为把自己完全交给Tony的感觉很好，即使他不知道为什么。尤其因为他不知道为什么。他只知道这让他感觉很好，即使他仍不知道为什么，但这就足够了。

剩下的理由就是直觉地对Tony这个人的认识，从他们上次见面还有Tony的资料与公众形象中拼凑出来的。Steve觉得如果Tony真要耐着性子教他，那他也许就能跟上对方的思维速度。而且想要一个有某种经验的人，跟想要帮助一个人学习某种经验，是完全不同的感觉。

也许这样对于Tony来说没什么，但是对于Steve来说更……更亲密些，可是他也不愿意因为这样改变自己的想法。有很多事情明显是Steve想都想不到的——Tony建议他看的其中一本书书名是《另类生活方式》——Steve明显对其中一些多少有些兴趣。不管对于Tony来说重要与否，Steve觉得这件事很私人，而他想要Tony当那个帮他探索自我的人。Tony在这方面有经验，而且他还是个天才。如果要请其他任何人帮忙……Steve永远不可能冒这个险。

迟早有一天会有人把美国队长跟Steve Rogers再次联系起来，这种可能性否定了其它任何方法。

Tony是在这件事上唯一能帮他的人。而且Steve必须要承认，Tony也是他唯一想要帮他的人。Steve知道这样的感觉很危险。

Steve摇了摇头，现在不是想这个的时候。他打开了服装袋，里面是一套深蓝色的西装，有些微微发亮的纹路在表面。还有一条领带和一块装饰方巾，两个都是浅蓝色的，里面的衬衣是奶油色的。Steve松了口气。他倒不是觉得Tony会给他挑太奇怪的衣服，只是很难猜测Tony到底会做什么。他把袋子拉上，准备去的时候带着。他觉得去Tony办公室的时候他最好穿着比较一致，既然他名义上是个联络员，那穿着制服更合适些。

他熟练地穿上衣服，感觉到制服裤子里自己的阴茎微微地硬着。他一边整理扣子一边让自己冷静一些。他已经修改了他的勋章，好让里面不再有死后才授予的那些，但是仍然留下很多其他的。

他还有半个小时才需要出门，他拿出他的草稿本，翻到那副未完成的Tony的像，又添加了几笔，光影对比使得画上Tony的眼睛更加幽深。他把本子放到抽屉里锁了起来，虽然不知道为什么，但是还是觉得跟着直觉走没错。

4.  
这次Steve到的时候前台坐了一个金发女子。她微笑起来，露出没有占有性的，明亮而友好的笑容，Steve不自觉放松了些。她问：“是Captain Rogers吗？”

Steve点了点头，拿出了证件。她随便看了看，然后给了他一张光滑的钥匙卡。“你已经被批准进入大厦的所有楼层，这张卡还可以用Mister Stark的私人电梯。”她抬手指了指，电梯半藏在她的桌子跟一个盆栽后面，“还可以去一些权限要求较高的地方，但是不是所有地方都能去。”她朝他笑了笑，“Mister Stark不想让任何人随意进到危险的地方去。”她低头看了看，“你是他今天最后一个预约，只要你知道你要去哪，我就能下班了。有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”

“Tony在办公室吗？”Steve问，不太想在整个大厦里找他。

“他在那里等你呢。”她说着看了看Steve手里的公文包，“看起来你们有很多事要做。如果你不能让他休息一下正经吃顿饭，记得点些吃的送进来。”

Steve笑了，“我会尽力的。”她笑了笑，露出了两个酒窝，“我们都一样。”她理解地说。

Steve看得出来她已经准备好回家了，而且她甜甜的笑跟容易相处的性格都让Steve挺喜欢她的。

既然她已经给他指了电梯的方向，Steve准备试试看。他研究出来怎么刷那张卡，门一下子就开了，在他按下85层的按钮之后，门又迅速关上了。电梯不大，却没有压迫感，里面充满了Tony的气息。Steve扯了扯领子，假装这味道没让他的裤子挺起一个小帐篷。

这个电梯比他上次坐的那个快很多，到85层至少少用了30秒。开门后的走廊也跟上次严肃的简洁风格差别很大。

这次的走廊能听见浅浅的音乐声，Steve听着有些熟悉的爵士乐，旁边有些桌子，植物和长椅，还有一个小吧台，两把布的靠背椅。Tony办公室的门也不一样，他大概不应该感到惊讶，虽然Tony的办公室很大，但是最多也超不过半层楼，有一个更加私人的办公室是很合理的。

这扇门只是简单雕刻过的枫木，Steve轻轻敲了敲门。他很确定如果他敲得太轻JARVIS也会传达他来了的。

很快门就开了，Tony朝他笑了笑，把手里的杯子塞给Steve，又从他手上接过服装袋挂了起来。Steve尝了一口温热的波旁酒，满意地哼了一声，Tony转身对着他露出一个微笑。

这次Tony丝毫没有掩饰打量Steve的目光，虽让上次他也不算委婉，但这次却是不同的。这是知道你能得到什么的目光。Steve有点害羞地笑了，但依然让Tony拉着他的手臂进了这间有木头墙群的房间，里面有一张跟Tony另一张桌子一样、稍小一点的桌子，还有一个长得像电脑的东西靠着一边墙，还有四扇不知道通向哪里的门。一边墙边放着一个沙发，看起来长度让Steve在上面完全伸展开也没问题。Tony没有穿外套，袖子卷到了小臂。

“你能，等我一会儿吗？”他眉头微微皱着，问道。

“当然可以。”Steve说，并且好奇地看着Tony走到那个电脑样的东西旁边，开始用手指操纵，把一些光影展示的图表和机器推到一边，把完整的器械分开来看里面的组成部分，然后几乎无声地在角落里蓝色的透明键盘上敲打。Steve知道这是全息投影技术，但他从来没有亲眼见过，他觉得美极了。

“三个方向同时拆解，JARVIS。”Tony说，“我想看看热阻和燃油耐力的情况。”

“Yes, sir. 你想今晚再看报告吗？”Steve也许听错了，但他觉得JARVIS听起来有点调侃的意思。

“没良心。”Tony嘟囔着，“我要看的时候会问你要的。如果我没问，明天中午之前提醒我。”

“没问题，Sir。”Jarvis说，“需要我开启通讯管制模式吗？”

Tony看向Steve，Steve尽力保持了一张扑克脸，但是很确定他的脸还是微微红了。“好的，三个小时，你的名字解锁。预约呢？”

“已经订好了，为了你的时间方便前后一个半小时去都可以。”

“谢谢，JARVIS。”Tony说，看上去仿佛忽然有些累了。

“乐意为你服务，Sir。”JARVIS说，这次听起来真诚了许多。

“我该告诉你永远不要做一个自己的AI，”Tony说，“但是你本来就不知道怎么做，而且我不知道如果没有他我能不能做成任何事情。”

“所以他确实是个AI？”Steve问。他看过报道，但是里面可不是这么写的。Tony眼神锋利起来，“我该担心你回去跟军队或者神盾局汇报吗？”

Steve没有心思掩饰他被伤到了，“秘密就是秘密，你知我知，跟别人无关。”

Tony放松下来，将手里半杯杜松子酒一饮而尽。

“你觉得怎么样好，”他问，“先看合同，还是最后再看合同？”

“如果我们不先看合同，我觉得到最后你很有可能醉得看不了了。”

“没意思。”Tony说，但他有细细地打量了Steve一番，“帮我做点事好吗？”

“好。”Steve立刻回答。

他看到Tony因为他毫不犹豫的回答顿了一下，但很快恢复过来。Tony从沙发上拿过一个大而软的垫子，把它放了到全息电脑椅子旁的地上。“脱衣服。看合同的时候坐在我旁边，这样我随时都能触摸到你。”

Steve以从军时的效率脱了衣服，他知道Tony在看着他，虽然有一点羞耻，却不足以让他停下来。他等Tony在椅子上坐好，从旁边拿过了公文包，自己跪上了垫子。垫子很大而且很软，跪着很舒服。Tony仿佛试探他似的，摸了摸他的头，手指穿过他的头发，才拿了公文包打开来。

Tony皱着眉浏览里面的文件，一只手偶尔抚摸过Steve的胸膛和脖子，但Steve觉得他的动作安抚的成分多过挑逗。终于，Tony叹了口气，“你觉得他们什么时候才能明白，就算不停地送来一样的文件，我也不会一不小心没注意就签下任何一份的？”他的声音听起来很是疲惫。

Steve从他手中轻轻抽出了文件，把绝对不可能的放到一边，然后把剩下的一打在Tony桌上摊开。这样一来他的身子抬高了些，赤裸的大腿蹭到了Tony的裤子，足够让Steve 重新注意到自己没穿衣服的事情。Tony仿佛知道他在想什么一样，一只手划过他的后背，脸转向了Steve的脖子。虽然他什么也没做，只是贴着他的脖子呼吸，但已经足够让Steve感到有些喘不上气。

“笔？”Steve问。

Tony不知从哪里拿出来一支递给Steve。

“这些基本没什么大问题，只是他们老是想要把设计用在不该用的地方。他们写这些的时候我就发现了，但是把文件拿给你之前我都没机会接触这些文件，也没法修改。”他翻着这些文件，圈出值得注意的条款、备注、模糊用词以及干脆扯淡的部分。Tony的右手轻轻在他后背上来回移动，每差一点儿碰到他的屁股就停下。Steve试图让集中注意力，但是他已经硬了起来。“问题是他们想把所有东西都武器化，感觉就跟觉得我们看不懂字一样。”Steve有点怨气地说。Tony笑了，他的手松松地握着Steve的后颈。Steve抑制了自己想要靠近Tony的冲动，继续说道：“把这些都去掉之后，剩下的条款就是可行的战场生存工具了。”他在其它的文件上也圈圈点点，只留下它们最基本的部分。他知道Tony一直在看着他，而且他很确定Tony很明白这些东西，而且做起来很可能比他还快。但是他觉得如果自己不主动这么做，Tony是不屑亲自去改这些文件的。

“嗯。”Tony说道：“行，我可以接受这些可能性。至少研究和研发的部分。但是直到我能做出来一些能用的模型之前，我不保证任何事。”他朝着Steve歪了歪头，“那份大的文件你还不想给我看吗？”

“我不是不想给你看。”Steve诚恳地轻声道：“我最想让你看的就是这个文件，但是我想让你集中注意力，我想知道你真的听进去了。这个是……我的设计。不是硬件的部分，但是它的意义是我想的。你不需要同意这个，我知道你有你的底线，但是请好好听听我的想法。”

Tony身子往前倾了些，指尖就轻轻贴着Steve的手腕内侧，简直让人发疯，“看起来像个直升机。”Tony中肯地说着，把纸面倾斜了一些，“小黄蜂。你起的名字？”

Steve脸红了，但是没回答。“确实是个直升机，Tony。但是你看——”Steve给Tony一点点解释了它的设计。它不是一架战斗机，甚至连武器装备都没有，而且它的抗击能力很弱，一点点攻击就能让它散架。但它的目的不是战斗。“游击战一直是个问题。”Steve解释道：“我们的敌人是从他们的主场跟我们打，我们完全在明处，任何人想要攻击我们都很容易。有时候一整个分队会被四个小支队埋伏，我是说四个人。如果是空降队伍有异常，问题就很棘手。无论是从陆上还是空中，支援的队伍不可能及时赶到，而且他们也只有最基本的医疗设备。被友军援救的可能性比被一个当地的中立人士营救的可能性还要小。这些都是真实的数据，我能给你看这些统计，这些——”Steve边说边抽出了工程图纸，递给Tony的时候他们的手碰到了一起。欲望似乎顺着那一点划过了Steve的全身，但Tony甚至都没有看他，Steve从来没有感觉过更加赤裸。

“这些是直接救援机。”他把手从Tony手边收回来，勉强说到：“它们很轻，而且比现役的任何直升机都快。它们属于小分队运输，大小刚好装下六到八个伤员，但是它们胜在速度。模拟运行显示如果距离近，它们可以在两分钟内到达并运载所有伤员。远距离的营救也是可行的，小黄蜂没有装备武器，它的飞行时间比任何其他飞机都要短。如果我们同时让黑鹰或切努克直升机出发，敌人的注意力很有可能会集中在它们身上，小黄蜂完全有时间完成营救并且避免空中交火。”

“只要一个反弹道导弹就能把它炸碎了。”Tony说道，但他很认真地看着Steve，并不像随便否定Steve的想法。他的手又一次移到了Steve的颈后，让Steve想要放松地让他托着自己的脑袋。Steve深吸了一口气，让自己跪得直了些（他的大脑似乎非要提醒他他正跪在Tony的脚边，让他更加不能集中注意力）。

“但你已经同意要帮忙提高现有运输机的隐形能力了。”Tony看起来还是没有被说服。“我知道这还不是完美的计划，但是所有有机会参与救援的飞行员都会愿意驾驶它的。我很确定。这个至少能给他们一个机会。这些小飞机就像小麻雀一样，它们比那些笨拙的大乌鸦快多了。而且平时地面或者空中分队被攻击不是因为有人在沙漠上练习射击……至少大部分时间不是。是因为我们的敌人不想让我们再靠近了。如果我们可以在保证救援的情况下派遣更多小队，那我们多少可以缩小我们需要搜查的范围。我知道我们不可能指望找到一个敌人的基地就完成所有的事情了，但是每个我们发现的地点都有帮助。”

他说话的时候Tony基本沉默着，他看了看Tony，发现对方也正在看他。他没有说话，但是Tony的视线若有所思地划过他的身体，停在了他勃起的下体上。Steve的脸微微发烫，但是他尽量让自己不被影响，他不能让Tony的吸引力影响了这件事——虽然赤裸地跪在Tony的脚边已经足够让他分心了。

“你知道Stark工业并不生产直升机的，对吧？”Tony问道，但他看起来……很专注，好像他的注意力在他想的事情上，而不是他在说的话。

“Stark工业不生产军用直升机。”Steve纠正道，“但是你们至少有两个生产厂可以制造其它小型的私人和商用直升机。所以你们有能力造直升机的。”

“你怎么知道的？”Tony看着他眨了眨眼，看起来更像是欣赏他的能力，而并不感到惊讶。

“因为我有小黄蜂这个想法的时候就调查过了。”Steve诚实地说，“因为我知道武器是不可能的，我猜装载武器的直升机估计也不行，但是这不是一个军用直升机。这只是一个给军队使用的救援直升机，这个设计给联邦或者警方使用都可以，它们比医用运输直升机都快。你可以把这些卖给海岸警卫队，Tony。我不是一个工程师，但是帮助设计的很多人都说这个比政府现在用的还要好。”

Tony认真地看了他好一会儿，“为什么？”

“我们的人因为我们救援跟不上死在战场上。我有朋友就是这么死的，我也差一点就死了。我还活着就是个奇迹。这个设计可以改变现状。”他没有说谎，甚至都算不上逃避话题，虽然他说的不是现在的事情，不是现在的战争。

Tony耷拉着眼睛又看了他好几秒，然后说：“JARVIS。”

“Sir？”

“把这些文件扫描到Stark主机。包括提高军用机隐形能力的系统。把它们都打开，我想看看能不能做得更好一些。我想保持现有的飞行速度和机动性，但要提升整体耐久性。”他停顿了一下，“更正，把文件都存到Captain Roger的安全服务器上。”

“Yes, Sir.”JARVIS平静地说。

“屏蔽通讯，JARVIS。”Tony说。

他转向了Steve。Steve不知道说什么。他静静地跪坐着看着Tony，直到Tony把他拉了过去，垫子都在地上往前滑了一些，把Steve的脸轻轻靠到了他的腿上。

虽然有些害怕Tony会问他他怎么会差点死掉，但他还是很愿意待在这里。Tony什么也没问。

5.  
“你都没问我为什么想让你脱衣服。”沉默了几秒后Tony说。

他说的方式不像是个问句，但是Steve知道如果他想回答，它就是个问句。“你告诉我为什么了。”Steve 说：“你说你想随时都能触摸到我。”

“这对你来说就可以了吗？”Tony问，他脸上真诚的好奇让他看起来少了些疲倦。

“是的。”Steve诚实地回答，随后又不太确定地说：“这么做好像让你觉得安心些，我不介意给你提供安慰。”

Tony换了个姿势，若有所思地看着Steve，“你介意什么？”Steve不自在地动了动，但还是回答：“我不知道。”

“我给你建议的东西你看了多少？”Tony的表情看不出什么情绪，Steve不太喜欢Tony走这种画风。

“我什么都没看。”他盯着自己的膝盖，Tony一直没说话所以Steve有些低沉地补充了一句，“你说你会教我的。”他不太能说服自己看向Tony的眼睛，但他还是微微抬了点头。

“那你有概念你喜欢什么吗？”Tony的手指抬起了Steve的下巴，让他对上了他的视线。

“我喜欢上次做的。”Steve说着脸红了起来，“我喜欢现在这样。”

“现在这样？”Tony问。

“我喜欢待在……这儿。在你脚边。”

Tony呼出一口气，“继续进行的话，这并不算很多信息啊，Captain。”他的手仍然松松地放在Steve颈后，让他感觉仿佛被钉在原地。如果说他不喜欢这种感觉就是谎话了。“如果考虑到你也不知道我的喜好的话，那就更没谱了。我觉得你还没意识到，如果我想把你调教成我喜欢的样子有多简单，只根据我的个人喜好……”

Steve其实想过这个问题，但是他并不担心。首先他不觉得Tony会带有恶意地这么做，而且他好像对这个主意并不介意——成为专门为Tony设计的样子。他没回话，Tony不耐烦地吐出一口气，Steve轻轻叹息一声，承认了：“我知道这种情况肯定会发生的。你的经验这么丰富，我又几乎没有经验，如果我们经常发生关系的话，这种结果是很自然的。但是我不觉得你会因为你不太喜欢某些东西，而故意不让我尝试它们。”

“好吧。”Tony盯着Steve低声说道：“我感觉你好像太过信任我了，但是管他的。告诉我，你为什么不想自己探索一下，读些东西？”

Steve从来不是一个擅长说谎的人。必要的时候他也能很狡猾的，而且现在他就有点想蒙混过关。他的答案有些……羞耻。但是，他觉得如果不诚实的话他是得不到他想要的东西的。说谎是没有意义的。

“上一次……”Steve顿了一下，皱了皱眉，“感觉挺好的。都挺好的。是因为想到我……自己没有控制权，但也不是被控制。”他看了一眼Tony，想看看Tony有没有明白他的意思，但Tony还在等着他继续说。“在我决定让你……做——任何事的时候，那之后感觉特别好。”Steve不知道该怎么说，但Tony终于放过他了。

“我知道了。”Tony说着，手指穿过Steve的头发，“我知道你什么意思了。让我想一想。”  
Steve等待着。Tony的大腿很暖和而且他身上好好闻。Steve拒绝让自己开始担心。

最终，Tony开口了：“有些东西、有些定义，你要稍微了解一下才有助于你判断让不让我对你做某些事情。你明白吗？如果没有这些基本知识，你就只能经常让我爱做什么做什么了。数据上来说这么做的结果不会每次都合你心意的。”

“如果我不喜欢什么事情，我就直接告诉你停下来就好了。”Steve说出了很明显的答案。  
Tony笑了，眼角出现几条笑纹，“如果你发现你喜欢叫我停下，但不是真的想让我停下呢？”

Steve动了动嘴——他没想到这会是个问题——然后仔细想了想。他想了想大概的情况，他知道他有时候会控制不住自己说什么。他又想了想特定的情况：Tony会做什么让他想说停但又不想让他真的停下？

他对强奸幻想并不陌生，两个方面他都经历过。但是好像并不是很……好吧，他确实没具体想过，但是他的阴茎流出的前液已经沾上了他的大腿。他现在明白Tony指的是什么意思了。

Tony开口道：“你需要一个安全词。应该是一个你在任何情况下都不会在床上说的词，而且要是一个我们都记得住的词。”Tony顿了一下，他看向Steve的视线又幽暗起来，“有时候我会想把你嘴堵住，”他毫无愧疚地说着，“到时候我们再想个方式让你能不用说话来表示安全词。”

Steve想了想被塞住嘴，但是不是很明白。他只能想到用布塞在嘴里，再用另一块绕着他的脑袋固定住这一块布，但是这个情景并不能激起他的兴趣。他不是完全反对这么干，如果Tony喜欢的话他会让他试试的。如果Steve发现自己不喜欢，他就用安全词示意Tony就好了，这部分他听明白了。“所以……”他说道：“我需要一个安全词来应对我不喜欢的情况。”

虽然这不完全是个问句，但Tony还是点了点头。“在我们开始做任何事情之前——”他盯着Steve，好像他完全知道Steve脑袋里在想什么，“我们要简单谈一谈这些到底意味着什么——”Steve想开口反对，Tony竖起了一根手指。Steve看着他的动作，感到自己的阴茎弹了弹，闭上了嘴。“只是笼统的谈一谈。我明白——”他停了下来，注视着Steve。Steve知道Tony并不明白他为什么想要让他做这些事，但是还是愿意相信Steve的说法，Steve感到自己稍微放松了一点。“也可能我不明白，但是我接受你想要的，或是不想要的，但是一些基本信息还是必要的。比如你的安全词。我们先选好安全词，我会告诉你一些事情，然后——”他又停顿了一下，“然后让我看看你到底能做到什么程度。”他最后说，声音足够低哑让Steve的阴茎有了反应。

他转向Steve，手指仍然抵着他的下巴。“这事儿大概的定义是互相同意的性趣，覆盖范围很广，从比较激烈的性到鞭子、锁链、bloodplay（血）。”他一边解释一边观察着Steve的表情。Steve认真听着，不让自己被鞭子和锁链什么的吓到。他不觉得他想要这些，但是现在看来他并不知道他到底想要什么，所以他不会直接拒绝任何东西。包括bloodplay，虽然完全不知道那是什么东西。

“有很多用词我可以解释给你听，可能我也需要解释，但是现在我先跟你说说跟我们俩最有关的。现在，就我跟你说话的这个现在，我们的交流是在sub跟dom的基础上的。意思是两人中的一个会顺从比较有主导性的一方。”Steve脸红了，但没有说话。“我很喜欢这个部分，既有很充足的想象空间，又可以很简单，比如什么时候我压力大了、紧张了、心情不好了，我就可以把顺从方拉到床上折腾到我开心为止。”Tony依然看着他，Steve试着不让自己露出太多表情。“但是很多分类都有重叠的，许多我们可能会做的事情虽然还在这个sub/dom的分类底下，但是放在其他分类更合适。这种情况的时候我会跟你说清楚到底是怎么回事的。你明白我的意思吗？”

Steve努力试着不去想如果被Tony拽到床上折腾到Tony开心为止是什么样子，但是这句话让他觉得有一团火烧得小腹热热的。他勉强说出一个“明白”，但是他能感觉到他的脸都要烧起来了。

Tony没再说话，几乎快一分钟，才温柔地说：“现在是你商量什么让你感到舒服的时候了。”

“我想看你不穿衣服。”Steve脱口而出，脸上火辣辣的，但他没有避开Tony的视线，“我想能摸到你。”

Tony盯着他，眼睛微微眯了起来，“这个就是你想要的？”他最终问道：“没有什么你想避免的、慢慢来的或者干脆跳过的？”

Steve咬了咬嘴唇，“我想做你想做的那些事。我想知道我是不是也喜欢它们。我不想直接拒绝任何事情因为我不确定我会不会喜欢，或者我根本就没有足够的经验知道那些事情是什么。”

“所以你在顺从方的角色完全没问题？”Tony问道，眼睛亮晶晶的。

“为什么会有问题？”Steve问，“你明显是咱俩里知道怎么做这些的人。”

“一般人不会因为这个就不想做主导方。”Tony讽刺地说，但是他依然眼睛亮亮地盯着Steve，他的表情好像有点被Steve逗笑的样子，却又隐约有一丝贪婪。Steve喜欢这个表情，虽然他感觉到自己的脸又红了起来。

“我不是一般人。如果有什么事情你给我看了，我想对你做的话，我会告诉你的。”

“有些事情我是不让别人对我做的。”Tony坦诚地说，看起来有一点担心，“不是针对任何人。”

Steve觉得是的，但是没有说出来。他觉得他们正在做的已经某种程度上很私人了，一般这种时候人们愿不愿意做什么事情是会变的。他开口道：“我不想对你做你觉得你不会喜欢的事情的。”

Tony了然地看着他，很可能清清楚楚Steve没说出来的想法。但是Steve并不担心。如果你决定要跟一个天才上床，恐怕你也要接受他有时候能猜出你的想法。

“你有想用的安全词吗？”Tony问道，他一只手仍然掂着Steve的下巴，但另一只手已经不再放在他的脖子上，而是捏成了拳头放在自己腿上，指节泛白。他坐着一动不动，但Steve几乎能感觉到他浑身散发的能量。

“没有。”Steve不确定地说。他想问Tony在计划什么，但是又不想知道。他好奇这种两难是不是普遍情况。

“夸客怎么样？短，好记，我也想不出跟你对话什么时候会用到这个词。”Tony的声音带了一丝嘲笑，有些刺人。然后Tony的表情短暂地变换了一下，Steve不太确定是什么，但他觉得可能是懊悔。然后Tony轻声说；“Steve，你现在还能拒绝这整个安排的。”

Tony以前从来没有叫过Steve的名字。他试着想出什么回复，但是他开口之前Tony就又说话了。

“不是必须要这样做的。我们可以只是上床，你让我稍微指挥你一下。不用这么……让我弄到这么复杂。”Tony的表情跟声音都很严肃，“你不知道这个到底有多复杂。”

Steve等到他确定Tony已经说完了才开口：“如果你只是稍微指挥我一下——”他的脸变得滚烫，但是他选择无视，“——你会跟我上床多少次？”

Tony向后靠在了椅背上，明显一时感到很惊讶。Steve觉得这个不寻常的表情在他脸上很有趣。

“你不知道。”Steve继续说，“但是很可能不会有几次。你可以“稍微指挥一下”任何人。”Tony的表情有些尖锐，但是他现在带着兴趣很认真地看着Steve。“我想尝试那些我不知道的事，我想你对我做哪些事情。我不在乎我最后会不会……性趣调教得跟你的喜好一样。我没有什么选择，Tony。我不能到外面找别人教我。安全和保密工作简直让人头疼，我也永远不想跟美国军队或者神盾局聊这些。我相信你的保密能力，不是保密你自己的信息，因为你估计也不在乎别人知道自己的事情，但是我相信你会保密我的事情。我只能跟你冒这个险。”

Tony不由得坏笑着看着他，“所以你是说是你在占我的便宜了，Captain？”

“我是在告诉你，你是唯一一个我会允许占我便宜的人。”Steve尽量不失体统地说，“如果你不想，或者不能，我们可以就单纯上床直到你失去兴趣为之。如果是这种情况，请现在就告诉我，我需要一点时间来别去想那些……可能性。去接受我不会有机会了解这些了。”

Tony认真地看着他，“你对这个想了很多。”他的语气平平，但是不知为何仍然听起来很惊讶的样子。

Steve克制住自己想抓住他拼命摇晃的冲动，“我当然想了。”他有些懊恼地说，“这为什么让你这么惊讶？”

“因为你没看那些阅读材料。”Tony直言不讳。

“因为咱们这种情况，我的无知也是吸引力的一部分。但是这并不代表我没有仔细想过，Tony。”Steve叹了口气，“你觉得我没好好想过，只能说明你跟以前和你做这种事的人是什么样的，并不能说明我真的没想过。”

“你还是个处男。”Tony说到，好像要点明这个记下来一样。

“但我不是个傻瓜！”Steve说道，“我从来没有不明白我在允许什么事情发生。我是个处男跟这个事情的关系，还不如我是一个战术专家跟这件事的关系来得紧。你愿意贿赂我，但是我们都知道这只是表面情况，实际并不是这样。我没有戳破这个表象是因为我需要你跟我合作而且你很有魅力，对我很有吸引力。如果你想要的没有引起我的兴趣的话，我会直接换种方式接触你的。但是你想要的我也想要，是这个概念，感觉上被占便宜了，实际上却没有被占便宜。”他停顿了一下，用没有什么威胁性的语气补充道：“Tony，我是近身搏斗的专家，”他指了指自己胸前有四个横条的丝带，“你是不可能真的让我做什么我不想做的事情的。”

Tony认真看了看Steve的丝带，“所以，你确实占了我的便宜了。”Tony好像是居高临下地说，但是却带着笑。

“你从中得到你想要的了吗？”Steve问。

“噢当然了。”Tony回答，嘴边带了一丝坏笑。

“那我们谁都没有占谁的便宜，或者我们都互相占了便宜。”Steve向前倾了倾身子，他的胸膛碰到了Tony的膝盖。Tony如鹰般警醒地盯着他，却没有挪开。“我的保密权限已经可以让我接触所有政府掌握的关于钢铁侠的科技的情报。”Tony想说什么，但是Steve没有停顿，“这不是一个威胁。这是个事实，我提到它是有原因的。你脑子里总觉得我是……花瓶，觉得我这个联络员的头衔没什么用。我是试着在告诉你我不是花瓶。我虽然没有你那么重要，但是我也很重要，而且无论任何时候，我尝试过特殊同性性爱的事情都不能向外流出。如果信息外流结果会很糟糕，我知道你不能明白为什么会这样，但是我想请你相信我，因为我从头到尾没有对你说过谎。不管是我想要什么，政府想要什么，全都告诉你了。因为我相信你，你是我能做这些的唯一选择，但如果你不是，我想也没什么关系。我想要你是因为你对待我的方式，而且我很怀疑我还能在别的地方找到跟你一样的……行为方式的人。我需要你告诉我，我能不能拥有这一切。如果答案是不能，我也可以接受，但是我需要一个肯定的答案。”

Tony将膝盖往Steve的胸膛靠了一些，Steve想直接放松脖子把额头靠到Tony的腿上，但是他克制住了。“我肯定会给你一个答案的，但是你要先回答我一个问题，要非常诚实。”Tony的语气非常严肃。

“当然诚实回答。”Steve说，因为他会说实话的。

“当时你说……”Tony开口道：“当时你说的话跟我……让你说的话不太一样。我以为你会基本一摸一样地重复我说的话，但是你没有。”

“对。”Steve歪了歪头，他不确定为什么这个事情很重要，但是他很好奇为什么Tony觉得它重要。

“是因为我还是因为你自己？”Tony问，Steve不确定地眨了眨眼，Tony又解释道：“我说  
“告诉我你想让我使用你的小穴，直到我不想用了为止，告诉我你会为了我接受一切，告诉我你想让我射在你身体里”，但是你说的是“干我，干我的处男穴。操到我完全受不了为止。使用我，用力，强迫我接受你的全部，在我没法反抗的时候射在我里面”。”Tony的音调几乎没有什么变化，但是他的眼睛让Steve即使通红了脸也无法移开视线。“问题是，你说的是你觉得我想听到的话，还是你真的是这么想的？”

Steve想避开这个问题，但是却没有决心真的不回答。他想估计他还要一直脸红挺久的。他告诉Tony：“两者都有。我想要说你想让我说的话，我说了；到那时我也想说别的东西，所以它们都混在一起了。”

“所以你是打算重复我说的话，但是当你开口的时候，你也不知道自己在说什么。你只是在说当时在你脑子里的东西，是吗？”Tony的视线好像子弹般盯着他。

“是的。”Steve又脸红了，只在心里希望自己不要生得这么白又偏偏这么容易脸红。他没忍住问道：“这个为什么重要？”

Tony握着Steve的下巴又抬高了些，大拇指划过他的下巴。“因为这意味着你在回应我的需求的同时也能说出自己的需求。意味着你顺从得愿意做我最希望的事情，但是你又能坚持自己、表达自己的意愿。而且这些全都是在你根本不知道陷入顺从方的角色是什么意思的情况下。”

Tony对他笑了，这大概是Steve在他脸上见过最温暖的笑容。他的眼睛亮闪闪的仿佛已经变成了琥珀色。Steve感到胸口什么东西动了动，他的阴茎也又充满了能量。Tony的答案已经写在了他的脸上，但Steve依然等待着他说出来。“比起现在我想要更多你的时间。”Tony说，Steve听出来这是一个警告也是一个要求，他点了点头。“如果我们开始做任何你讨厌或者是很害怕的事情，必须立刻告诉我。”Tony等到Steve点了头继续说道：“一点点恐惧是好的，你喜欢加一点这种情绪，但是如果感觉非常不好或者觉得有问题，你不能因为觉得我想要就继续做。我不想做任何让你有这种感觉的事情。我真的强调不够这个事情，Captain。你不能决定去承受任何这种事情。”

“好。”Steve说，把手放到了Tony的腿上，“好的，Tony。我明白。一点点恐惧是好的，一点点疼痛可能也是好的，有的……事情你说会让我觉得……”他不得不停下来找一个能表达他意思的词，知道Tony全程都专注地看着他，“觉得下流。”他最后说，“那些事情也是可以的。但是如果我生理或心理上觉得不适，如果我觉得“不好”，我一旦意识到了就会立刻告诉你。好吗？”

“好。”Tony说，“你的安全词是夸克。你会记得吧？”“我从来不忘记事情。”Steve说，“我会记得的。”

“如果你说了你的安全词，我们俩立刻停止正在做的事情然后分析一下情况，哪里出了错，以免下次再犯同样的错误。”

“好的。”Steve同意道，暗想是否还有更多的需要知道的东西。他动了动身子，阴茎撞上了Tony的小腿。

Tony哼了一声，“在这些条件下，我很乐意教你所有你想知道的关于同性性爱的知识。”

Steve脸红了，问道：“你能教我怎么别一直脸红吗？”

“就算我能，我也不会教你的。”Tony坏笑着说，“每次你脸红都很性感，我都要担心我的脑细胞了。你脸红的时候让人无法抗拒。”

毫不意外的，Steve脸又红了。他希望此刻他能让他俩直接开始做爱，无知好像也要比他通红的脸少尴尬一些。

6.  
“所以，你想看我不穿衣服。”Tony说道，语气有些笑意，Steve猛地抬起头来，牙齿都咬到了舌尖。

“是的？”Steve小心地说，Tony给了他一个耐心的微笑。

“你得先别压着我的腿才行。”Tony合理地指出来，Steve在垫子上往后使劲蹭了一些，因为太使劲而不小心几乎退到两米外。Tony没有笑他，证明他比他表现出来的和善一些。

他站起来，随意地就开始脱衣服。领带、鞋、袜子、衬衫扣子。Steve意识到他在憋气，看着Tony的衬衫脱下来，他没有停止憋气。Tony穿了一个无袖的白色打底衫，但是Steve能透过布料看到弧形反应堆发出的蓝白色的光。Tony把这件也脱了下来，随意扔在地上。但他现在有意看向Steve的脸了，表情有一点点担心。Steve看着他胸腹精瘦的肌肉，看着那个维持他生命的装置周围的伤疤，看着他出人意料强壮的手臂，终于憋气也憋不住了，猛吸了一口气。Tony稍微放松了些，解开了他的裤子。他随意地脱下裤子，然后又脱下了看上去像是丝质的内裤。他的比例非常完美，也有肌肉，Steve不知道自己为什么还会惊讶。他看过资料里Tony半裸的照片，但是那些都是弧形反应堆之前的，那个时候他的身材已经很好了。现在他虽然是钢铁侠，大部分是机械控制，但是那玩意儿仍然是一套金属机架，肯定也非常沉。

Tony的阴茎已经勃起，深红色，非常诱人。Steve没见过多少肉棒，但是Tony的看起来比一般的都大。当然了，Tony已经用它上过Steve了所以他的评价也可能有点偏颇。

“我也说了我想摸你。”Steve声音低哑地说，视线从Tony的肉棒挪到了他的脸上，看到对方仍然带着笑意。

“是的。”Tony说这转过身去，Steve忽然一下非常明白为什么屁股也可以让人觉得性感。Tony的臀部很紧实而且有肌肉，在他走向靠墙的沙发时一直占据Steve的视线。他走过去倒在沙发上，挡住了Steve的视线。Steve咽了咽口水，站了起来。“别。”Tony的语气没有很凶，但是有一点不耐烦。Steve疑惑地看向他。“爬过来。”Tony说道。

Steve惊讶道一时都没有脸红。他在脑海里重放了刚才的几秒钟，才确定Tony确实说了“爬过来”。Steve的脸热了起来，但是他还是跪下去朝Tony爬过去。他抬着头，眼睛盯着Tony。这可能跟Tony的命令不太一样，但他并没有低头。

“这是我见过最不像顺从方的爬了。你看起来像猎豹一样。我都想着你要直接跳过来吃了我了。”Tony懒懒地说，听起来并不介意Steve爬得不那么顺从。Steve爬到了沙发边上，手动了动。Tony饶有趣味地看着他，大概过了十五秒，才问道：“你觉得你能随便按你的方式爬，但是你需要得到允许才能碰我？”

Steve意识到他确实是这么想的，于是点了点头。Tony看起来正把这个信息存起来以后拿出来慢慢分析。“你可以摸我。”Tony只是这么说道。

Steve犹豫得无法动弹。他想触摸Tony，但是他没想过要怎么摸或者从哪里开始摸。他的阴茎看起来是最合理的地方，但是Steve不想太直接。然后他默默让自己清醒一点，他们现在已经很直接了，他可以随便从哪里开始，都算是前戏。

他选择从头开始。

他爬上了沙发，跨坐在Tony身上。Tony看起来有些惊讶但没有反对。他的手穿过Tony的头发，粗而浓密的头发搔得他的手心痒痒的。Tony的眉毛更顺滑一些，弧度完美；他的颧骨高而有线条。他的小山羊胡顺着一个方向摸很顺，另一个方向有些扎手。Steve小心地抚摸过他的上唇，Tony微微张开了嘴，好像是给他许可。他的视线紧盯着Steve，眼睛如同他们初见的那一天那么深沉，Steve必须告诉自己稳住呼吸才没有被他看得呼吸急促起来。他让自己的注意力从Tony的眼睛转回他的上唇，软软的弧线。他的下唇更饱满一些，很柔软。Steve用大拇指压了压，想起上次Tony在最后的时候吻了他一下。他好奇如果现在吻他是什么感觉。好奇他们会不会接吻，还是说接吻不属于他们现在关系的一部分。他想得很专心，所以当Tony伸出了舌头，缠住了他的拇指，他完全没有准备。

这次无论他怎么让自己冷静都没抑制住猛地吸了口气。他望向Tony的眼睛，深遂而带着某种挑战意味的双眼。Tony的嘴又张大了些，灵活地将Steve的拇指引进了嘴里。Tony的嘴唇圈成了一个粉色的圈，Steve感到呼吸困难，Tony的舌头缠绕着他的拇指，含着他的拇指吮吸着直到他的脸颊都凹下去了一些。Steve的肉棒猛地跳动了一下，沉甸甸的摇晃几乎让根部都感觉到了，就好像有条神经直接从他的拇指连到他的阴茎一样。Steve喘着气，要不是他已经呼吸困难，恐怕出来的就是呻吟了。Tony刻意地又使劲吮吸了一次，Steve感到自己的阴囊都涨起来了。当Tony松开他的拇指，Steve已经感觉自己已经被挑逗得连抽出手的意志都没有了。他不由自主地将手指划过Tony的下唇，唇瓣带着湿漉漉的光。Tony在对着他微笑，眼里仍待着一丝挑战，Steve强迫自己集中注意力。

Tony当然要在这个过程里跟他互动了。他不明白自己为什么开始的时候没想到这一点。

他都没意识到这个想法给了他多大的刺激，知道Tony跟他说，“呼吸，Captain。”Steve深深地吸了一口气，呼气带走了他胸口紧绷的感觉。他又深呼吸了一次，再一次。他知道Tony在看他，他因为他自己这么容易被挑逗起来而感到兴奋又有点尴尬。他把一只手放到了Tony的脖子上，Tony提了口气，但是表情没有变。Steve的大手几乎可以从Tony脖子的一侧握到另一侧。他没有用力，只是稍稍让自己能摸到Tony的脉搏。Tony的心跳很快。他的右手滑过Tony的锁骨，拇指顺着摩挲，左手也这样摸着Tony左边的锁骨，直到两只手握住了Tony的手臂。Tony收缩了一下手臂，Steve不知道他是不是故意，但是也没有抬头看他的表情来确认。他看到Tony的脸就会被吸引走注意力。但是这一下收缩让Steve感受到了他的肌肉，Steve不稳地呼出一口气，Tony的肌肉很大而且很结实，看得出来是经常锻炼到的结果。Steve想舔过Tony的二头肌并亲吻他的手肘内侧看起来很光滑的皮肤。

他松开了手，冒险看了看Tony：他正为张着嘴，眼里是毫不掩饰的欲望，让Steve的下腹一阵炙热。Steve试图让自己的阴茎不要碰到Tony，但是估计他已经在往他身上滴前液了。他想检查一下他有没有在流水，但是又害怕看到自己在流水。他强迫自己的视线下移，看到Tony的胸膛，他轻轻地将手指扫过Tony颜色有些深的小乳头。Tony吸了口气，Steve闭了闭眼睛。他抚摸着Tony的胸肌，拇指滑过肌肉坚实的线条，感受着弧形反应堆周围的伤疤滑过他的指尖。

“我可以……”自己嘶哑而渴望的声音让Steve停了一下，看向Tony，后者挑起了一边眉毛，“会疼吗？”Steve问道，手悬在弧形反应堆的上方，“如果我碰它的话，会疼吗？”

“不会。”Tony有些缓慢地回答，“你不会伤到它的。但是别觉得你必须要摸它。如果你觉得有点奇怪的话我不会对你有意见的。”

Steve惊讶地笑了起来，这次Tony两边的眉毛都挑起来了。“你觉得弧形反应堆才会是让我觉得奇怪的部分？”他仍然带着笑意地问，Tony的表情认真起来。

“你一点都不觉得困扰？”Tony问道，语气是好奇的，却跟他的表情一样认真。

“我觉得这是我见过最了不起的东西。”Steve诚实地说，“这是证明你是你的东西。”

Tony的表情变了变，还是很认真，但是Steve看不出来是什么意思。Tony说：“你想怎么摸都可以，你不可能伤到它的。”但他把头稍微抬起来了，好像他想看看Steve想要做什么。

一开始Steve只是让自己悬着的手放到了反应堆上，它的光从他的指缝中透出，给他一种说不清的满足感。嵌在Tony胸膛里的金属部分跟他的身体一样温暖，但是金属中间的器械要凉一些。更重要的是，Steve能感觉到它在运作。不是听到嗡嗡的声音——这个东西好像完全没有声音——而是一种微弱的引力。“这个，”Steve没有意识到自己问出了声，“是个磁铁吗？什么东西……感觉像是有一点吸力。”

Tony的声音这次听起来完全是惊讶的，“是的。这是一个弧形反应器供能的电磁铁。你能感觉到它的吸力？”

Steve抬起了头，“只是……很微弱的。就好像有时候你感觉到空气里的静电那样。”

“这个的强度都不足以影响你的身份牌，”Tony说着拉着Steve挂在胸口的身份牌拽了拽，“你不应该能只是摸着它就感觉到的。”

Steve估计可能是血清的作用，但是他只是摇了摇头。

“我胸腔里有一些朝着我心脏去的碎弹片，弧形反应堆给这个电磁铁供能好让这些碎片不要到处乱动。”

Steve的心砰砰跳了起来，“这并没有写在你的档案里。”他的声音有些哑。

“我很庆幸这个不在。”Tony说着握住了Steve放在弧形反应堆上的手，轻轻捏了捏，“不要慌，我没有任何危险，弧形反应堆在正常工作。”

“疼吗？”Steve问道，即使他意识到可能最好不要审讯Tony关于这个自制的生命支持系统，但是他控制不住自己。

“不疼。”Tony严肃地看着他，“现在觉得奇怪了吗？”

Steve眨了眨眼，“不。”他很快说道，“还是我见过的最了不起的东西。只是现在我知道它是干什么的了，有点怕伤到它。”

Tony笑了，眼角微微的笑纹，“除非是用很重的东西直接砸它，不然你是伤不到它的。而且即使你用重物砸了，估计也伤不了它。这是用世界上最坚实的材料做的。你伤害我的其他部分可比伤害这个弧形反应堆容易多了。毕竟我估计你能把我当杠铃举个一个星期的都不会累。”他再次捏了捏Steve的手，“真的，我是个天才工程师。你可以开车碾过这个反应堆它都不会有事的。但是我身上的的其他部分就不一样了。所以没关系，你可以随便对它做什么都行。”

当Tony的说明慢慢穿透了Steve的担心，他不再那么紧张了。弧形反应堆当然要被设计得非常结实，Tony做它的时候就知道这个东西要支撑他的生命了，而且它还要支持钢铁侠。

“对不起。”Steve说，微微低了头。

Tony把Steve的手往弧形反应堆上压了压，“没关系。相信我，看着办就行了。”Tony简单地说。

Steve点点头，把弧形反应堆的作用先放在一边，先把他当成Tony身体的一部分来看。这个装置跟Tony的胸膛不是完全在一个平面上，稍微突出了不到一厘米的样子。Steve的手摸过它的边缘，好奇这是因为医学需要还是因为这样反应堆才能放进钢铁侠机甲里。他想可能是后者，而这么想让他的担心少了许多。Tony当然会毫不犹豫地把要放进自己身体里的东西设计得能跟他的机甲交流，不管好不好看。围绕着反应堆是不规则的伤疤，明显是在不理想的紧急情况下做的，大部分是白色的粗粗的，带着几条粉色的，但是全都是有年份的伤痕了。在Steve用手指抚摸这些伤疤时Tony的呼吸变得有些不稳。Steve知道这种伤疤有的时候会麻木没有知觉，但有的时候又会非常敏感。他很想用自己的嘴唇贴上Tony的胸膛试试看，但是他没有问。

大概下次他会想到要要求能用嘴去亲Tony的身体。

这次他让自己满足于只是用手触摸，最终慢慢划到Tony肌肉漂亮的小腹。Tony的肚脐凹下去一点点，Steve用拇指摸过。他的髋骨也很好看，带着他肌肉的线条直到他的腹股沟。Steve的手按住了他的盆骨，手指握住了Tony的臀。他的手与那里贴合的感觉让他觉得头晕，如果他把手留在那儿，按住Tony，低下头就能用嘴唇勾勒Tony阴茎的形状。

他的呼吸有些不稳起来。他抬头看向Tony，Tony也正看着他，稍稍用手肘撑着自己。“不敢了？”Tony语气带些嘲讽，眼里又出现了那种熟悉的挑战。

Steve没有回答，只是直接用一只手轻轻握住了Tony的肉棒，感受手里顺滑的触感和重量，感觉到它的热度和硬度。他用拇指摸过肉棒顶端，Tony低低地咕哝了一声，Steve的肉棒应声跳了一下，他的手也握紧了Tony的。Steve下意识地撸动着Tony的肉棒，想感受它在手里熟悉又陌生的感觉。角度变了，但是沉甸甸的重量没变；似乎比上次还要炙热些，靠近根部的血管仍带着熟悉的搏动。Tony没有呻吟，但是他的呼吸急促，臀部稍稍抬了起来，好像想换个角度。Steve不知道怎么办，只是把握了拳的手滑到Tony的肉棒根部就不再动了。Tony好像知道他会这样，主动抬起臀流畅地抽插起来。Steve有些晕乎乎地看着Tony的肉棒在自己的手里移动，慢慢变得更红，顶端还开始渗出液体。看得他条件反射地想吃，自己短而急促的呼吸在他听来好像很遥远，肉棒一阵阵胀痛。他还想要更多，却不确定该怎么开口要。他刚张开嘴试图说什么，Tony的动作停了下来。Steve想都没想就收紧了手，主动动了起来。

“别。”Tony突然说，Steve一下子停住，好像肚子里打了结一样，紧张地看向Tony的脸。Tony脸红得都很好看，嘴唇湿润的，呼吸不稳，眼神幽暗而饥渴。“放手。”他说，语气表明了这是个命令。Steve很想让Tony射出来，一点都不想放开Tony，想感受他滚烫的欲望在自己的手里，但是Tony的语气让他感觉自己的神经仿佛完全暴露在外。

他强迫自己的手要听话，慢慢地松了手。他的拇指跟食指之间有些粘粘的，他想都没想就把手放到了嘴边，好在他在做出这从来没做过的事情之前及时清醒了些。他的手悬在半空，他无助地看向Tony，也不知道自己是在寻求指导还是等待许可。

“继续。”Tony说到，声音低沉有些发紧。Steve的视线离不开Tony的脸，只把手抬起来，舔舐着被Tony肉棒弄湿的地方。尝到的味道独特，有些微苦。Tony忍不住闭上了一下眼睛，Steve无法自制地因为自己能对他产生影响而呻吟了一声。他整个身体都一下子蹦紧了，龟头稍稍蹭过Tony的大腿。温热的肌肤在肉棒的触感让Steve几乎忍不住闭上眼睛，但是他反而退开了些，把膝盖抬高以确保不会再不小心碰到。Tony静静地看着他，脸上几乎没有表情，只除了眼里深沉的欲望。

“你知道我左腿已经被你流的水沾满了，Captain。”Tony平静地说道。

Steve低头一看，Tony的腿上确实有好几处都湿了。Steve羞耻地红了脸，看着自己的前液把Tony的皮肤弄得亮晶晶的，身子忍不住抖了抖。“你一直都流这么多水吗？”Tony问道，然后略带嘲讽地说，“你跟个女孩儿一样湿了。”

Steve的脸更烫了，“我……一直这样……对不起。”然后他又哑哑地加了一句，“我不是个女孩儿。”

“嗯，这我还看得出来。”Tony伸手握住了Steve的阴茎，Steve整个人紧绷到肌肉都有点疼，才勉强克制住没有当场射出来。即使这样，他的肉棒还是在Tony手中跳动了一下，肯定流了更多的水。他试图后退，感到羞耻而且又害怕自己真的会直接被他握着射出来。Tony收紧了手，让Steve发出恳求的呻吟。“但是你确实跟女孩儿一样湿。”Tony继续说，好像没注意到Steve已经快要射了，或者他注意到了但是不在意。他稍微转了转手腕，掌心短暂地划过Steve的龟头，快感让他一下子仰起了头。等Tony再次握住他的勃起，整个手心都已经被Steve沾得滑滑的。

Steve能感到自己剧烈的心跳，好像都能听到自己血液流动的声音。“我从来没见过哪个男的能这么湿。”Tony的语气轻松平常，Steve悄声说了句抱歉，喉咙有点紧，下体硬得疼。他不知道该做什么了。

“不用道歉。”Tony简单地说，并不是特别安慰他的语气，而是理所当然、好像他这么说了就真的没关系的语气，“我很想知道我要做些什么能让你湿到不用润滑剂就能直接让我操。”

Steve好像一下子短路了，肉棒硬得快要爆炸。他能感到自己的肉棒流出来的都沾到了Tony手指上。Tony的手动了动，让Steve无限接近射精的边缘，又立刻松了手。Steve勉强睁开眼往下看，发现Tony正把沾湿的手放在已经打湿的腿上擦了擦。

“你知道frottage是什么吗？”Tony的问题让Steve抬起头，被情欲沾染的双眼疑惑地看着他。“我要给你换个姿势，我推你就动一下。”

Steve也没想过要反抗Tony的意思。Tony的手推了推他的肩膀，他就很顺从地往后挪了一些。Tony一只手放到他膝盖和沙发垫之间推了推，他便抬起了腿。Tony的右腿搭下了沙发边缘，放开了Steve的膝盖，又往沙发中间挪了一点。

Tony的肉棒现在就在Steve的正下方，仍然诱人地挺立着。他小腹上还有一些湿湿的痕迹，绝对不是Steve干的，但是Steve很想把它舔干净。但Tony 的手握住了他的手臂，把他往上拉了拉。

“膝盖位置别动。”Tony说，Steve虽然有点疑惑，但还是听话地只用手撑着往前挪了一些。如果他没有超乎寻常的平衡力，撑在Tony身上这个姿势绝对很不稳。“你想射吗？”Tony声音低哑地问。

“想。”Steve立刻答道。

“好。照着我说的做。”Tony低语。

“好。”Steve再次答道。

“把重心放到手肘上。”

Steve改用手肘撑在沙发上，刚一换姿势就吃惊地倒抽一口气。他的肉棒压上了Tony的大腿，温暖而坚硬，上面还粘着他自己流的水。

“很好。”Tony说道：“你可以在我的腿上蹭到射出来。”

Steve的脸烧了起来，他闭上眼睛，害怕眼里的刺痛感会是眼泪。他想要反对……不对，他希望自己想要去反对。这个提议让他惊讶又感到有些被羞辱，但他整个身体都在颤抖，皮肤也似乎在发烫，饥渴地被这一切挑起欲望——身处的环境、被摆弄成这样的姿势、被告知他可以像只狗一样对着Tony的腿发情。这也是他只能对着Tony展现这一面的原因之一。

他不确定自己发出了什么声音，但是他慢慢把膝盖往后蹭了些，直到Tony的腿和他的小腹之间的压力足够让他的肉棒激动地跳动。他试探地顶了顶臀部。

肉棒感受到压力传来的快感一下子让他脖子都失了力气，头低了下去，额头落在了Tony的胸口。Tony只稍微动了动，好让Steve靠在他的皮肤而不是核反应堆上。他的手指穿过Steve有些汗湿的头发，“别磨蹭，Captain。”他低声温柔地威胁着。Steve靠着Tony的胸膛喘息了好几秒，才又动了动他的屁股。

任何动作都能带给他强烈的刺激，但是Steve想做对。也许不存在什么对与错，但是一定有一个最好的方式。他再一次顶弄了一下，臀部挺到最前面，肌肤间滑溜溜的摩擦让他呻吟出声，摩擦的快感好像顺着肉棒一路到了脊柱。只不过动了两三下，他就明白了无论怎么动都没关系，都很舒服。无论他什么角度或者动作，全都感觉是火热又激烈的刺激。他挪了挪稍稍找到一个好用力的位置，直接把肉棒往Tony滚烫的皮肤上戳，埋头在Tony的胸口呻吟。下一次顶弄，Tony腿上的肌肉收缩了一下，快感几乎让Steve哭叫出声。他握紧了拳，紧闭着眼睛，又汗水流过他的后腰。Tony拽着他的头发，让Steve喘息着无法自制地摆动臀部。他无助地发出小小的呻吟，臀部不稳地抽动着，好像他与Tony之间没有足够的空气，一切都炙热又粘稠。Steve好像已经无法控制自己，臀部不停地对着Tony的腿摆动，肉棒湿答答又硬得像是钻石，手臂和大腿用力保持姿势而微微发抖。

然后他听见Tony开口：“再给五秒，Captain。”他声音清晰地命令道，而Steve明显连五秒都不需要，只要听见Tony的声音就可以了，因为他立刻颤抖着射了出来，张着嘴贴着Tony的胸口呻吟着，整个身体绷得紧紧的，抽搐着射在了他跟Tony之间。“很好，完美，看看你扭动的样子，天啊你真是好看。十分钟之内我会操你，而你会硬起来还要被操射，不管你觉得你能不能做到。”Steve还没完全回过神来，Tony就把他往上推了推，Steve呻吟了一声，不太稳地撑着自己坐了起来。“沙发是没救了，我得打电话叫专人来清理。但是你要弄干净你留在我身上的。”

Steve眨了眨眼，想着可能某一扇门后面会是浴室，里面可能有毛巾，便蹒跚着想要站起来。

Tony一下把他拽了回来，力气大得他几乎又压回他身上。他按着Steve的肩膀把他往后推，直到Steve退下了沙发，几乎直视着Tony依然硬挺的肉棒。他以为Tony是叫他帮他解决的意思，便低下了头，虽然不知道怎么做，但是还是愿意试试。Tony在他的嘴唇碰到顶端之前拉着他的头发制止了他。

“虽然我很欣赏你的想法——”Tony慢悠悠地说道：“但我是在说你留在我腿上的东西。”这次他还放在Steve头上的手温柔了不少，轻轻拽着他的头发把他更往下按了些。Steve愣在那里，看着Tony大腿上湿湿的一片，完全不知道该怎么办。

Tony异常的安静，而Steve就呆呆地看着。等到他终于明白Tony的意思，他几乎不知道该哪个让他更尴尬——是他反应如此之慢，还是Tony想让他做的事。

他略低了头，然后向下移动，沿着Tony大腿舔了一条湿痕。他自己精液的味道很像托尼的前液，只是味道更重，可能稍稍没那么苦涩。他感到犹如针刺般的羞辱感，但是比他蹭着Tony的大腿自慰的时候更强烈，但实际上却让他感觉不错，有种奇异的让人安心的感觉。这种感觉让他的脸热了起来，让他非常清楚Tony正在看着他做这件事，但更多感觉像是在他脑子里骚动的性奋。他在那停了一下，想把这种感觉想明白之类的，但Tony低声说道，“不要停下来，”他的声音如此低沉沙哑，以至于Steve完全下意识地听从了他。他舔走Tony皮肤上湿乎乎的部分，抬起头来看到Tony正在饥饿地看着他，他的视线让Steve的阴茎靠着自己大腿抽搐了一下。

当Steve觉得他已经完成他认为可以做的事情时，他抬起了头，舔了舔嘴唇，然后瞥了一眼Tony的脸，想从上面读出什么。

Tony说，“这个好像完全没有让你觉得困扰，”他向Steve勾了勾手指。Steve乖乖地挪上了沙发。“不像刚才对着我的腿操的时候那样，当时你性奋得让我觉得你可能十五秒就能射出来了。为什么这次没有？”

“我想，”Steve说，并试着不去注意Tony看着他嘴巴的眼神。“我是说，你没有说。并且。”Steve脸上发热。“这次你没……说很多话……这……你的……”Steve有点无助地耸了耸肩。“你说的话让我……”

“嗯，”Tony说，但他看起来很愉悦。“下去。”Steve滑过沙发的边缘，跪回了地板。

“我看了你的清单，”Tony突然说道，而Steve只是看着他，完全愣愣地不知道他在说什么。Tony坐了起来，他直立的阴茎戳到肚子上。他的脸仍然红红的，非常让人分心，Steve说服自己是因为这样他才没能立刻明白Tony在说什么。“跟性相关的东西不写进合同。”Tony说，“学会给我口交。看我的裸体。摸遍我的身体。让我在一张真的床上操你。”

感谢上帝，Tony没有继续把剩下的都念出来。Steve并不是怕Tony读了他的清单——上面没有任何一项内容让他感到可耻——但确实突然让他觉得羞涩和愚蠢无知。

“你会画画？”Tony只问了这么一句。

Steve点了点头，喉咙有些哽咽让他几乎不敢开口。“你画得好吗？”Tony问道。

“我本来是要去艺术学校的，后来……”Steve挥了挥手。

Tony若有所思地点点头。“你为什么还想……？”Tony问道，Steve觉得自己的脸烫了起来。他有点希望Tony会忽略清单上的这个项目的。Tony凝视着他，奇怪地有些担心的样子，“为什么不该是个问题，”他说道，“说真的，你认真看过自己吗？”Steve只是看着他没说话。“我知道上次你有点失神了，但是你听到了你说的话吗？你在我操你的时候发出的声音？”

Tony也跪到地上，缩短了他们之间的距离，膝盖碰到Steve的膝盖。“我甚至无法描述我的阴茎撑开你的屁股是什么样的画面，Captain。或者你高潮的时候脸上的表情。那之后你回来了……”Tony没说完后面的话。他温柔地抚摸着Steve的脸，两个指尖划过Steve的颧骨。“你这么甜，又充满渴望，”Tony声音有点严厉，尽管他放在Steve脸颊的指尖仍然温柔。“我要一点一点地把你剥开，看看你到底有多想要。看看你是不是还是这么甜美。找出所有让你感到羞耻又性奋，饥渴又无助的事情。”

Tony的脸上写着贪婪和欲望，足以让Steve在同等程度上感到恐惧和兴奋。即使Tony柔和且没什么威胁意味的声音让他感到寒意，他的阴茎仍然条件反射地硬了起来。

“我想要你就待在这里，面对沙发，”Tony明确地说，“我去拿点东西，我回来之前你都待在原地别动。明白了吗？”

Steve点了点头，觉得口干舌燥起来。

Tony偏了偏头，“不，你没明白。我问你要什么或者叫你做什么的时候，你说’yes，sir’。明白吗，Captain？”

“Yes，sir，”Steve声音沙哑地答道。他感到自己回答的同时挺直了身体，根深蒂固的条件反射，Tony笑了一下，但他站起来去拿了Steve留在Tony电脑桌边的酒，把它递给Steve。Steve一口就喝完了，Tony把杯子拿了回去。

“水？”Tony问道。

“Please，sir，”Steve感激地说道。Tony又笑了一声，赤裸却仍优雅地走到吧台，从后面的冰箱里拿了一瓶水打开递给他。Steve口渴地灌了几大口，把瓶子还给Tony，Tony也喝了几口，盖好放回了吧台上。

“别动，Captain。”Tony提醒他。

“Yes，sir，”Steve回答。等Tony离开后，Steve想了想称呼Tony为“sir”的事，他说不好这让他感觉性奋还是只是奇怪。这么叫他感觉有点不对，好像Steve正在扭曲他的军事训练一样，但是确实他也感到一丝性奋，即使感觉并不强烈。他希望这不会影响他需要叫别人“sir”的时候。

Tony回来的时候他的脸又红了。Tony注意到之后微微扬了扬眉毛，但是并没问任何问题。他拿着一对链在一起的皮革手绳，Steve意识到这是一副手铐，阴茎跳动了一下。Tony把手铐放在沙发上，又在旁边放了什么。Steve看了看，歪着头想了想。看起来像是一块橡胶或皮革，Steve不太确定，黑色的，形状多少有些像阴茎的样子，但更宽更直一些。这个连着一块皮革——Steve基本确定是皮革，侧面有刻着些什么——皮革的两侧是两条长的皮革带子。他想了想这个形状，又想了想它能放进哪里，但是他不知道那两条带子是做什么的。

“我喜欢有选择。”看了Steve一分多钟后Tony说，“既然你有一个清单，虽然不长，但说明你也喜欢有选择。”他单膝跪地，转过Steve的脸让他看着Tony，当他的手没拿开时，Steve无法自已地蹭了蹭Tony的手掌。Tony的拇指划过他的嘴唇，Steve立刻急切地张了嘴，欲望在他的髋骨间生长。Tony顺意地把拇指滑进了Steve嘴里，Steve尝到了汗水、一点波本威士忌、他的前液还有皮革的味道。他像Tony做过的一样卷起舌头，Tony的眼睛半闭了起来。他的反应让Steve吸了口气，然后小心地吮吸起来，脸颊微微凹了下去。他的舌头绕着Tony的拇指打转，追踪着老茧和细小的伤痕，他的眼睛不由自主地想要闭起来。

“非常好，”Tony低声说，“你应该看看你的样子。再使劲点。”

Steve更努力地吮吸起来，Tony发出了一声短促的声音，很像是一声克制的呻吟。Steve呼出一口气，Tony抽出了他的拇指，把Steve的口水抹在他的脸颊上。Steve脸红了，但那点热度跟他身子发烫的情况比起来简直不值一提。

“选择，”Tony重复道，手的动作停了下来，Steve意识到他在等他回答。

“Yes，sir，”Steve同意道，虽然他并不确定他到底在同意什么。但是没关系。他想允许所有Tony想要他同意的事情。

“你想学怎么吃我的阴茎？”Tony问。

Steve呼吸一滞，“Yes，sir。”他的视线不由自主地看向Tony的阴茎，仍然硬挺着，他能看见顶端有一些湿润的光泽，不像Steve那么湿，但是绝对有欲望的痕迹。想到能直接尝到他的肉棒Steve就忍不住流口水。

“而且我说过我要在十分钟之后操你，”Tony说。

Steve几乎忘记这件事了，“Yes，sir。”他不确定他该感觉沮丧还是开心，就这两个选项看来，无论如何对他都是好的。

“我肯定要操你的，Captain，”Tony直白地说，“问题是，在我上了你之后我还要不要教你怎么口交。”他把手铐拿了起来，“我要把你按在沙发背上，把我的阴茎塞进你屁股里，”Steve颤抖了一下，“我想知道我这么做的时候你会不会戴着这个。”

Steve不需要去思考。除了有些本能反应，手铐并不会吓到他。完全没法使用双手的感觉非常色情。在他脑中感到的羞耻感跟他从Tony大腿上舔掉自己精液时的感觉是一样的，如同他的脑袋跟身体同步受到性欲的刺激。

“Yes，sir，”他同意道。Tony的嘴角弯了弯，但挺满意的样子。他放下了手铐，拿起了另一样东西。

“知道这是什么吗？”Tony问。

“No，sir，”Steve说，然后感觉自己还应该说点什么，补充道，“我觉得可能是某种……放进我体内的东西，但是我不知道那两条带子是做什么的。”

Tony的表情忽然温柔起来，他俯身向前，在Steve唇上印下一个短暂又温暖的吻。Steve吃了一惊，还没来得及做什么，Tony已经直回了身子。Steve张嘴想要问Tony能不能再来一次，Tony却趁机把那个形状像阴茎的部分放进了他嘴里。Steve的眼睛微微张大，感到自己好像突然出了一层薄汗，几秒钟之内身子到处都痒痒的，他只能眨眨眼。他正在迅速重新评估自己对口塞的态度。

Tony把皮革的部分压到Steve的嘴唇上，把两边的带子绕过他的脸颊。他轻轻拉了拉带子，Steve的头顺势向后仰了起来。

“它可不止是个简单的口塞。”Tony的声音很自信。Steve试着咬住嘴里的橡胶，但是这个长得他几乎咬不下去。“记住，你现在觉得这样没问题，但如果一会儿有问题了，你可以让我知道。”

Steve瞥了眼手铐，好奇要怎么做。

Tony顺着他的视线看过去，说道，“你能打响指吗？”Steve用两只手都做了一遍，“很好。如果因为什么原因你没法打响指了，你也可以拍拍手。手铐之间的距离是够的。你明白吗，Captain？”

Steve停顿了一下，说不出“yes，sir”于是只点了点头。

“很好。现在说说这个口塞。我平时不在办公室里放很多玩具，不然我可能会让你从一些更基础的开始，”Tony看起来在沉思着什么，然后注意力转回了Steve的脸上，他的手指划过紧贴着Steve嘴唇的皮革，“不过即使那样可能我也会直接从这个开始。你到现在为止一直都学得很快。放松一点，我给你看个东西。”

Steve尽量放松，但也放松多少。他现在性奋得让他觉得自己没有倒在Tony身上蹭他的大腿已经是个奇迹了。当然了，Tony也不会让他这么做的。这个想法让他更性奋了。

这时Tony拉了一下Steve脑后的带子，短促但有力的一下，那个口塞被拉得更深了，滑过他的舌头抵到了他的喉咙。Steve吃惊地发出一声窒息的声音，视线正好看着Tony的脸。

Tony的眼睛在听到他的声音时亮了起来，让Steve整个身体都想靠向Tony，好像Tony有磁力一样。

“这个就是这样设计的，”Tony看着Steve说，“这个能让你保持安静，在我拽这个带子的时候，它会变长一点让你窒息。”他停顿了一下，“我喜欢你的声音，”他直白地说，“但我不希望在只把它当口塞用的时候它噎到你，所以我做了这个，两种情况都能用。带子可以只用来固定口塞，不是非要用来让你窒息的。你明白吗？”

Steve慢慢点了点头。

“如果你想吃我的阴茎，我操你的时候你就要戴着手铐和口塞。但是你可以选择要不要我拉这个带子。”他的语调完全听不出情绪，他把口塞从Steve嘴里取了下来拿在手里，“如果你什么束缚道具都不要，我还是会操你的，但是你就得自己去想口交到底是什么滋味了。”

“我全都要。”Steve说。Tony目光犀利地看着他，有些惊讶，但更多是些不耐。“Sir，”Steve急忙补充，“对不起。我是说你可以全部都用，按你的想法来，sir。”

“你是真的这么想尝尝我的肉棒，还是说无论如何你都会全部接受？”Tony问，好像真的感到好奇。

Steve脸红了。“无论如何我都会全部接受。你脸上的表情……”他不确定怎么说，于是没再说下去。

“到时候你看不见我的脸的，Captain。”Tony明确地提醒他。“不要紧，”Steve轻声说，“我能想象到时候你的样子。”

作为回答，Tony把他往前推了一把，粗鲁的动作足够让Steve的膝盖在地毯上蹭得有些疼。趴在沙发上跟趴在Tony的桌子上感觉并没有太大不同。Tony把Steve的膝盖推得更开一些，一只手放在Steve的后背中间，让他立刻感觉放松下来。Tony哼了一声，然后他的手绕到前面把口塞的顶端抵到了Steve的嘴唇。Steve张开嘴让他放了进来。“别吐出去了，”Tony说，“在我把绳子抓到手里之前没东西固定它的。”Steve尽量用牙固定住口塞，它的大小让这么做不太容易，但是Steve有这个决心。

Tony把他的手臂拉到后腰的地方，小臂贴着小臂。Steve几乎都没法分神感到惊讶，因为皮革在他手腕上的感觉——凉凉地紧贴着皮肤——太让他分散注意力。

“打个响指，”Tony说，Steve照做了，“拍手，”Tony继续说，Steve需要把手臂向上朝着脊柱弯曲一些才能做到，但确实可以拍到手。“别忘了这个口塞只是为了让你感觉上、听起来像是窒息了，但不是真的窒息。如果你不能呼吸了，不要犹豫用这些安全手势。”

情欲让Tony的声音有些凌乱，但即使这样，他听起来仍然很美妙，甚至让Steve正朝下蹭在沙发前面的肉棒留下一串淫乱的痕迹。

“很好，”Tony呼出一口气，他的手抚摸着Steve的背部。 “完美。”Steve感到他拉住了口塞的带子，但只是握在手里放在Steve的肩胛骨间。Steve不知道为什么Tony的手放在那里让他觉得如此安心，但他并不那么在意原因。他只要知道这让他安心就行了，而且Tony明显也知道。

要么润滑剂已经被打开了，要么Steve只是错过了盖子打开的咔哒声，因为当Tony的手指摸到Steve的臀瓣之间，已经是滑滑的了。Steve颤抖着试图让自己的身体放松，但欲望已经充斥了他的身体，而且他觉得距离他上次高潮的时间已经久到没法让身体放松下来了。即使在自己用手指插自己的时候，Steve也注意到自己在高潮之后身体很快就会再次紧张起来。Tony的手指绕着他的穴口划圈，轻轻按压却没有插进去。“上周之后你自慰过吗？”Tony低声说道，一根手指稍稍用力。Steve无法回答，但这并没阻止Tony继续说话。“我知道你有。我从没遇到过任何人像你这样对被肉棒干如此敏感，Captain。即使是经验丰富的专业人士都可以向你学习学习灵敏度。”Tony更用力了些，手指滑了进去，慢慢压进Steve的身体。Steve长长呼出一口气。“还是这么紧。我可能得给你做点什么东西。”他慢慢把手指伸进Steve的身体，Steve努力不让自己晃动臀部去用肉棒摩擦沙发。“你知道我可是个工程天才。我敢打赌我可以设计一个玩具，让你的漂亮屁股好好地准备好迎接我的肉棒。”Steve呼吸一滞，他忽然可以想象——没有细节因为他的知识还不太够——但是可能是跟他嘴里的口塞形状差不多的东西，让他能在见Tony之前使用，这个想法让他颤抖。他发出的声音被口塞挡住了，他不知道如果没被挡住他发出来的会是什么声音。

Tony又加了一根手指，湿滑地划过他的穴口，快速插了进去，完全没有之前的耐心。Steve咽下一声痛呼——Tony的手指插进去有些疼，两根手指更是火辣辣的——但口塞让这些声音也变得毫无意义。  
“迟早你会因为被经常好好地使用而完全不需要我再给你扩张，”Tony说着转了转手腕，用指尖刺向那个Steve自己偶尔才能找到的点，每每让他拱起后背，快感好像电流一般传遍全身。Steve呻吟着，Tony猛地拽了一下口塞的带子，把他的脑袋朝后拉，口塞撞到他口腔深处顶到喉咙，让他不得不挣扎着好让自己不要被噎住。Tony很快放松了皮带，但他的手指再次按压那个点，“是的，很完美。就像你要吃我的肉棒那样吸我的手指。即使被我弄到窒息后面也继续含着。”Tony的声音几乎是低低的咆哮，Steve颤抖着，Tony手指带来的扩张感终于化成了纯粹的快感。

他试探着往后靠向Tony的手指——Tony这次没有说不让他动——Tony就把手指抽出了一半。Steve回到了刚才的姿势，Tony才把手指又伸了进去，比刚才更滑了一些，Steve明白自己不该动了。“你接受我给你的东西，”Tony说着把第三根手指挤进了Steve体内，又有些疼，但Steve没有动，“如果我想要你自己用我的手指操你，我会告诉你的。”

Steve的脸烧了起来，但他没法否认那就是他刚才试图做的事情。Tony让所有事听起来都那么色情。

Tony用三根手指操着他，分开之后又并拢像是肉棒那样抽插着，他的角度让Steve想要呻吟想要哀求，当Steve真的呻吟出声，他就会往后拉口塞的皮带。口塞后漏出的声音、那种音调，噎得断断续续又无助，意外地让Steve从脊椎根部感到颤栗，即使Tony依然拽着那口塞抵在他喉咙，即使他仍然在挣扎着不让自己噎住。他的喉咙被磨得有些疼，Tony说，“对，就这样，为了我被它呛着，”他的手指快速地用力捅进Steve的屁股，一股热流席卷了Steve的全身。他几乎没法让自己保持不动，全身渴望地发烫，脑袋里因为欲望的白噪音嗡嗡作响，被噎住只让这些感觉更强烈了。他无助地想要Tony的阴茎，想要感受它在他身体里面，想要口塞慢慢切断他的空气。

Tony忽然放松了带子，Steve呻吟出声，囊袋缩紧。自己闷住的声音、被强迫着保持安静的感觉，让他忍不住又呻吟起来，感到有眼泪从眼角滑下。

“上帝啊，就这样。”Tony咕哝着，把手指从Steve身体里抽出来，倾身在沙发上擦了擦，然后就抵上了Steve的穴口。“保持别动，Captain，保持别动。”他轻声说着然后使劲一次全都挺了进去。Steve叫出了声，疼痛和快感几乎各占一半，Tony的回答则是抽出去又插了回来，同时拉扯着口塞的带子。Steve发出无助的声音，先是被口塞挡住了一些，随后因为被噎住了而完全变成一串模糊的声音，他的肉棒跳动着，涨得发疼。“都吞进去，”Tony咬着牙说，松了些带子，一手绕过Steve的臀部开始狠狠撞进他身体里。“好紧，我发誓我绝对会改正这个，找出什么能让你保持放松。你想让自己很容易不是吗，Captain？像你这样的屁股就应该随时准备好放松迎接男人的肉棒。”

Steve不停地喘息着，Tony不停地操进他身体，虽然Tony还没说他可以射，但他开始觉得自己可能坚持不住了。他发出绝望的呜咽，而Tony立刻停了下来。他颤抖着，手不住地在背后扭动着。“你想射吗？”Tony问，并且等着他的回答，于是Steve小心地点了点头。“我噎着你的时候你能射出来吗？”

Steve脸红了，因为他很确定Tony拉着口塞让他喘不上气的时候他根本阻止不了自己射出来，但他还是小心地点了头。

“那就让我看看，”Tony粗哑地说，臀部猛地向前，狠狠蹭过Steve体内的那一点。Steve仰起头，Tony拽着带子，他只能哽咽着发出破碎的呻吟。Tony操得如此之狠，他几乎没法在每次插入之间回过神来。他的背弓着绷得紧紧的，Tony的肉棒插进他体内的扩张感，绑着他手腕的皮革触感，他的疼痛和愉悦混杂的呻吟被扭曲成他几乎无法辨别的声音，这些让他几乎感到自己快要分崩离析，但口塞后仍然头晕晕地喘息着试图吸取空气。Tony更用力地拉着带子，逼得Steve的头仰到了不能再靠后的位置，而他只能颤抖着任由自己被口塞噎得满脸是泪，喉咙收缩着试图避开抵在那的橡胶。“对，射吧，屁股和喉咙同时都含得满满的，为了我，我就想要这样。”而Steve射了，他的身体颤抖着，视线都有些变灰，他的高潮如此剧烈让他几乎想要蜷起身子来。感觉像是死亡一样，感觉太好了，他几乎意识不到Tony松开了带子，他无助地猛吸了一口气，他的囊袋还在收缩，整个身体都在发烫。他模糊地感到Tony把口塞从他嘴里拿了出去，还残留的意识仅仅允许他往前栽倒在沙发上，粗粗地喘息，喑哑的呻吟着并试着把脸上的泪痕在沙发的绒面——或者别的什么材质——上擦干净。

他的心跳声是如此的大，他确定Tony肯定都能听见了。他不确定他在那里跪了多久，疲惫又迷糊。他第一个感觉到的是Tony放在他肩胛骨之间的手，然后听见了Tony的声音，好像是从一半开始说的一样，“——完美，漂亮，我不敢相信你有多出色，每次我觉得我知道了的时候，你都会表现得更好。”Tony的手在Steve一侧的肋骨位置上下抚摸着，轻拍着他。“我等不及要带你看看了，Captain，有好多东西我想用在你身上让你接受，而我知道你会接受所有的一切，你会很棒的。”Tony只是在轻声低语，Steve专注地听了一会儿他的声音，才意识到Tony的肉棒仍然埋在他身体里，依然硬着，并没有之前Tony射在他身体里、所有的一切都很热、滑、湿润。

他颤抖了一下，觉得他的想法几乎让自己想哭：他做得还不够好，他一定做错了什么事情，所以Tony才没有射，所以Steve才没让Tony射出来。

“别。”Tony忽然说，声音大了一些，但依然很平稳，依然温柔，“保持注意力在我，Captain，我们还没结束呢。”

“你……”Steve沙哑地开口，因为自己一听就被操坏了的声音有些反感又有些兴奋，“你没有……我做什么？对不起，Tony，是什么……？”

放在Steve后背的手安抚地揉着他，绕着小圈，“你没有做任何事。你很完美。你完全按照我说的做了。我没有射是因为你说你想学习怎么给我口交，如果我已经射了的话恐怕你就没什么好学的了，Captain。”

Steve不得不花点时间想他说的话，想明白之后一下子放松了。他感觉自己好像又在流泪的边缘，迫使自己平稳地深呼吸直到这种感觉过去。

他身后，Tony慢慢退出了他的身体。Steve立刻感到很空虚。Tony的手稳稳地压在他肩膀之间，“你想坐起来吗？”Tony问。

“是的，”Steve回答，虽然他不是很确定他想坐起来，“Sir，”他无力地加上。

Tony将一只手伸到他胸前帮助他直起身子。Steve试图扭过头去不让Tony看到他的脸，但Tony不允许他这么做。他握住了Steve的下巴，看着他，“你看起来他妈的棒极了，”他说，“你被噎到哭出来了，是吗？”

Steve呆呆地点头，感觉……不确定。

“我能一整天都这么看着你，”Tony说，而他的声音无法让人怀疑，语气太认真了，“我就这么看着你的样子自慰我也会很开心。只要有机会我都要把你弄到哭出来。太他妈美了，这么强壮的力量，却在我的手底下哭泣。”

Steve的嘴惊讶地微微张开，但他小腹那一团好像被Tony控制的火又开始慢慢燃烧起来，他从没想过这会是什么美的东西，但是他应该早就想到的。他可是个画家。

Tony的手依然在他胸口。他看了Steve好一会儿，开口道：“我去拿点东西来清理一下。”他小心地对上了Steve的视线，而Steve能从里面看到一些上次的那种关心，事后照顾的部分，当时Tony让他们的额头贴在一起，缓缓地摸着他的头发直到他安稳下来，“你在这儿带两分钟没问题吗？”

“Yes, sir,”他回答，很庆幸自己真的这么想。

Tony去了不到一分钟。他回来的时候拿了一块湿毛巾，先擦了擦Steve的脸，然后清理了他的肉棒，肚子，和大腿。“我不敢相信你居然把到处都弄得湿哒哒的，”Tony说着，但他听起来并没有觉得不高兴，更像是觉得有趣。

Tony闻起来有香皂的味道——Steve好像能猜到为什么，他也不是完全无知的——Tony也没有解开他的手铐。Steve不知道他是忘了还是故意的。他不确定他希望是哪一种。他的眼睛依然因为哭泣而感到干涩，喉咙因为被口塞噎过感到有点难受，屁股也被操得酸酸的，脑子充满了欲望。在所有事情之后，超出他觉得应该有的欲望。

即使在这些感觉之中，Steve几乎感到完全放松。他的身体好像低低哼鸣着，即使有些地方有些疼痛，仍然温暖而柔软。他感觉他可以翻身直接睡过去，就在Tony办公室的地板上，手依然绑在背后。

Tony已经把毛巾扔到了一边，正看着Steve。他的肉棒依然硬着，但他看起来并不着急。“你感觉怎么样？”在时间舒适地流过一段时候，他问道。

“很好，”Steve说，对他自己的声音吃了一惊，有些嘶哑，同时有些模糊，好像他刚刚醒来，又或者是他喝醉了酒。

Tony笑了笑，眼角微微露出笑纹——因为不常见而显得更加让人喜爱；Steve明白这种到达眼底的笑对于Tony并不常见——“你看起来也很好。他们叫这个subspace。”Tony告诉他。

“噢，”Steve应着，并不太明白他在说什么，但感到非常放松并不想去担心。然后他想起来，补充道：“Sir。”

“对了，关于这个称呼。你对它有什么情感需求吗？”Steve眨了眨眼，Tony补充道：“说这个会让你觉得紧张发抖吗？”

他的声音让Steve微微颤抖了一下，但他摇了摇头，“没关系，我不介意。”

“但你也不是必须要这个，是吗？”Steve点了点头，“很好，那我们就不要这个称呼了。我只是想搞清楚你有没有很强的军队相关的癖好。如果你没有，那我听到Tony也一样很开心。”

Steve觉得自己回应的微笑可能有点傻，但他也控制不了。他不介意把Tony叫做sir。但他更喜欢只是叫他Tony。

“你累吗？”Tony问，眼睛打量着Steve。

“不完全累，”Steve说，不知道该怎么解释。

但Tony看起来不像需要他解释的样子。“只是放松的很舒服？”“像是……世界都在慢动作里，”Steve笼统地解释，但Tony看起来很满意。“很好。就该是这种感觉。到这儿来。”

Tony正靠着他的桌子，屁股抵在桌沿上，Steve跪着挪了过去。Tony看起来也挺放松的，靠近之后肥皂的味道更重了。Steve无意识地靠向那味道，脸贴上了Tony的胯，朝着Tony的肉棒，近距离还能闻到雄性气息和一些汗味。Tony的手指梳过Steve的头发，但没有阻止他。Steve在那里靠了几秒，然后向前靠Tony肉棒绸缎一样光滑的皮肤贴上了他的嘴唇。

他听到自己粗重的呼气，但好像并不重要。Tony开口道：“你想怎么碰我都可以。”

“用我的嘴吗？”Steve问道，虽然好像没什么意义，因为他每说一个词他的嘴唇都会蹭过Tony的阴茎。

“你的手还绑在你背后呢，Steve，”Tony的声音温柔地透着笑意，但Steve几乎没注意到，他的脑子都集中在Tony叫了他的名字这件事上。他想问他为什么平时只叫他的姓，还想问他为什么挑在这些时候叫他的名字。他没注意到Tony的手已经握住了阴茎的底部，向他靠了靠，“你随意吧，”Tony轻声说。

Steve抬头看向他的脸，看见Tony的眼睛依然因为欲望而显得深沉，但他同时看起来很好奇。Steve低下头看向Tony的阴茎。

唯一一次这事儿发生在Steve身上，他当时脖子整个都软了，根本什么都没看见。他不确定该从哪里开始，于是决定先弄顶端，已经因为前液有些湿润了。他用舌面舔掉了前液，这个味道不应该让他觉得熟悉，考虑到他只尝过一次，那次还只是浅浅的舔了一下。但他的嘴里开始分泌口水了，所以他一定喜欢这个味道。或者也不一定，之前当他想到要含Tony的阴茎的时候也会流口水。也许他只是喜欢给Tony口交。他的阴茎跳动了一下，他觉得自己可能是对的。

一下子感觉太多了，Steve不得不停下来消化一下这个想法。他没意识到他在用脸颊蹭着Tony的勃起——他阴茎上的皮肤光滑又火热，几乎像是他承受不起的安慰——直到Tony轻声说道：“嘘，你没事了。这样……”他扶着Steve的肩膀往后按，直到Steve的后背伸直了，只能看着Tony的阴茎而碰不到。他想要往前靠——他能感觉到自己的身体正试图这么做，任何能让他靠近一些的事情都好——但Tony握住了自己的阴茎底部——Tony的手握着他自己的阴茎不应该这么诱人——Tony把阴茎压低了一些。“张嘴，”Tony要求道，而Steve甚至不需要思考。他的嘴立刻张开了，Tony把他的阴茎慢慢滑进去，只是火热而坚硬的顶端已经让Steve呛出一声渴望的呻吟。“你的嘴里湿了，”Tony陈述样地说，但他的声音低低的还有些沙哑。他稍稍退回去一点，又挤进去，他的阴茎划过Steve的舌头。“想得受不了了，是不是？”他的手抚摸过Steve的头发，Steve抖了一下。“照着我说的做就行了。”Tony说着，Steve在期待紧张与害怕中颤抖着。

他从睫毛下面抬眼看向Tony，而Tony已经在看他了。Tony的脸有些发红——因为他的肤色让他的脸红并不像Steve的那样明显——一直红到了他的弧反应堆。“这多好看，”他说着，指尖划过Steve的下唇，“合上嘴吸。”Steve感到身子在发烫，他照做了，只含着Tony的龟头，嘴唇包裹着吮吸着嘴里的重量。Tony粗粗呼出一口气，轻轻地摇动着胯。“就继续这么做，”他引导着，Steve听话地小心做着，Tony一点点把自己更多地塞进Steve的嘴里。“用你的舌头，”Tony咬牙道，“在头部周围。注意你的牙齿，Captian。”

Steve谨慎地用舌头绕着Tony的龟头打圈，阴茎在他嘴里跳动的时候让他的小腹一阵火热。他用鼻子粗喘着气，试图靠近一些，但Tony按住了他。如果可以Steve会反对的，但他没法反对。或者即使可以他也不会反对。Tony正小心地进出着他的嘴，只是几英寸，但是他的动作好像强调……Steve的内脏纠结起来，Tony正稳稳地操着Steve，就像把Steve压在他办公桌上或者沙发上那样，用着Steve的嘴。Steve浑身痒痒地泛起薄薄的汗，知道自己什么都做不了，只能无助地接受Tony给他的一切（虽然他并不是真的无助，但同时他又是的。）

“这就是你想要的，”Tony说，声音低而肯定，“我会教你怎么真的好好吸阴茎，慢慢地好好舔得湿湿的，你也会喜欢那样的，但这才是你真正想要的，不是吗？你火热的嘴只是一个湿润又甜美的地方，让我把我的阴茎操进去。”他在Steve头发里的手指紧了紧，Steve发出一声低低的羞耻的声音，但他感觉到处都很热，脑子里是模糊的认知和欲望。“你有多想要？”Tony没有等Steve反正也说不出的答案，“我赌一定非常想要。我赌你会愿意被我的阴茎噎住，像那个口塞一样。”他又往里压了一些，Steve努力用着舌头并注意着自己的牙齿，但是这些想法都有些遥远。他更能注意到的是Tony的阴茎有多粗，每一秒他都能尝到前液，Tony的手抓着他的头发让他有点疼却又感觉很好。“你很幸运，这次时间不长而且会很棒的，”Tony说着把手贴上了Steve的下颌，“这里放松。为我完全打开，Captain。”

Steve并不知道Tony具体是什么意思，但他尽量放松了下颌，Tony一次性往里了好几英寸。他缓缓呼出一口气，而Steve回应了一声小小的渴望的呻吟。“好，这样很好，”Tony穿着气说，“就像这样，我要使用你的嘴了，你会让我对你随便做他妈什么都行，你准备好了吗？”

Steve当然没法回答，但是他呻吟着用舌头划过Tony的柱身，Tony的动作随之粗鲁了些，但深了很多。当他的龟头抵到Steve喉咙的时候，Steve的睾丸猛地缩紧了，他发出的声音让Tony的胯部抖了一下。Tony退出去了一些，他的阴茎沉甸甸地停留在Steve的舌头上，说道：“天哪，你会很擅长这个的，Captain。一个星期之内我都能完全操进你的喉咙，而你他妈会很爱这种感觉的。”

然后他就开始操Steve的嘴，短距离地凌厉抽插着，弄青他的嘴唇，每几下就撞到他的喉咙；每次撞到那么深，Steve都会一抖，好像生理上受到了刺激；在他的脑子里，有一瞬间所有东西都亮了起来，而Steve无比期待每一次这样的撞击。Tony操他嘴的时候他会呻吟，但每当他重重压到Steve的喉咙深处，他只能浑身紧绷地发抖。“再一会儿，”Tony的声音乱七八糟的，直接传到了Steve的阴茎，“要给你……”Tony说着抽出了一些，然后往里顶了回去，只一下，但是有力地顶到很深，以至于Steve不仅是被龟头噎住了，甚至要无用地试着含着龟头吞咽，好像这样能让他的呼吸顺畅一点，他的脑子里只剩下炽热的白色欲望，Tony一直说着话，“对，是的，咽下去，很好，我要射出来而你会咽下去，Captain，我会喂给你我的精液而你要全部接受。”

他稍稍抽出了一点，Steve几乎来不及吸气，精液就灌进了他的嘴，咸咸的还有些苦，但却感觉如此的好仿佛在他的皮肤下面点起了火。Steve条件反射地收紧了嘴包裹着Tony的阴茎，专注地想着要吞咽的指令，不想让精液漏出去。Tony颤抖着，Steve全都吞了下去（感觉很骄傲，好像第一次尝试这个就能做到这个程度是什么了不起的成就）。Tony两只手都插在Steve头发里，小幅度地往他嘴里无规律地挺动，“很好，就是这样，你做得太棒了，”Tony喘着气说着。

Steve抖了一下，手在身后张张合合，等Tony终于退出去的时候，他只能急促地喘着气，大口大口地呼吸。Tony把他往前拉了些，让他的额头靠上了他的小腹。有种舒适的感觉蔓延了他的全身，满足感、温暖和欲望依然在他下腹跳动，他只能几乎软了身子靠着Tony，想要再次听到他说他做得很好，他很完美。

Steve不确定这持续了多久，时间似乎脱离了他的认知。在某一个时刻Tony推着他让他坐在自己脚后跟上，手够到他身后解开了手铐。但当他的手自由了之后他却不知道该做什么，于是只是把手垂在身侧。Tony看也没看地把手铐随意扔到一边，眼睛忙着看Steve，“天哪，你的不应期，”Tony的声音愉悦里参着欲望。他伸出手撸动了一下Steve的阴茎，然后抬手把上面沾上的前液舔干净。Steve忽然明白为什么他上次这么做的时候Tony闭上了眼睛：看着Tony粉红的舌头把Steve的前液从他手上舔干净，几乎让他觉得自己能感觉他的阴茎在跳动。

“你想射吗？”Tony问他。

Steve张嘴想说“他当然想射，Tony看不见吗？”，又合上了嘴。Tony问过他很多事，直接叫他做过很多事，有时候也改变过他们做事的方法。如果Tony在问他，那大概有他的原因。所以Steve开口道：“有什么原因我会不想射吗？”

“有几个。”Tony说，“有的人喜欢被拒绝高潮，有的人喜欢被管着什么时候可以高潮，有的人觉得如果不用担心最后要不要射出来的话更容易保持在subspace的状态。”

Steve不知道他对这些任意一个有什么感觉。他的身体已经准备好要高潮了，但他依然觉得……很满足。他很放松，他依然在舌头上尝到Tony的味道，他的脑子里依然被满足和成就感舒服地笼罩着。他意识到他认为如果他真的射了也不一定会变得更好，他也不确定会变差。但他很好奇。

“我不知道。”他最后说。

Tony两边眉毛都挑了起来，看起来愉快也有点好奇，“想知道吗？”

Steve忍不住笑了，“你说呢，”他听见自己的声音非常真诚。

Tony的笑开始变得有点邪恶，“我想我会的。”

7.

晚饭是一场豪华的灾难。

Tony带Steve去了一家他从来没听说过的地方，小且装修得很好。东西很好吃，波本酒更好喝，但Steve更享受注视着Tony。

看着他点菜，吃东西，光线透过手中的红酒杯让他的手短暂地像是红宝石一样红。看他用他的双手说话，看他露出对公众的精明的笑容。

Steve的阴茎还硬着。Tony给了他半个小时冷静下来，但随后就拉着Steve跟他一起进了浴室，帮他从头洗到脚，Steve只能因为被掌控着而喘息，太多次地向Tony靠过去。那半个小时一点用都没了。晚饭过了半个小时，Steve几乎确定他的勃起不会消下去了，但完全没法让自己觉得在意。

他会吃掉放在他面前的东西——他饿坏了，新陈代谢，性，新陈代谢——他渴的时候会喝水，但他的脑子里他好像在很远一样，在某个平静的深处，不想离开。

Tony说着话，Steve试着跟上他的节奏，但大部分时候他只能哼哼两声表示同意或是被逗笑了。他好像想不起任何谈话的话题，虽然他知道职业上跟私人上他都有想跟Tony说的事情。他只是不能，现在不能。他的喉咙依然感觉有些生涩，下巴和屁股仍然隐隐疼着，阴茎蹭在他身上完美裁剪的西装上，每次摩擦力足够引起一波快感的时候他的脸都会发烫。

他们没有要甜点。

Tony成功地把他们弄出了餐馆并让Steve避开了跟任何人说话——虽然好几个看起来都想跟Tony说话——他们刚进了车的后座，Tony就笑了起来，直到眼角都湿润了。

“我们再也不能让你这样到外面来了，”他诚恳地告诉Steve，“感觉你就像嗑药嗑晕了一样。”

“那是像这种感觉吗？”Steve好奇地问，但Tony没回答他，而是告诉司机怎么去Steve的公寓。一小部分Steve想要反对，那一部分也幻想着在Tony身边入睡的愉悦，想知道早上醒来Tony是不是也会睡得头发乱了、脸红红的、脸颊上还有枕头的印子，还是会像他平时一样——甚至做爱的时候——一样优雅。但Steve并没有说这些，而是说，“我的制服。”

“我会叫人洗干净送过去。手提箱我会直接拿去给Fury，反正我明天也要跟他见面。”Tony的话很简洁，几乎像是没兴趣一样的，但他的表情完全不是这样。他注视着Steve，深色的瞳孔放大，嘴唇微微分开。他忽然向前靠了些，好像要说话的样子，但好几秒都没有出声。他近得让Steve几乎能感觉到有些加快的呼吸。然后他才开口，“明天我抽不开身，事情太多了。我邀请你的时候把今天一半的事情都推到明天了。你觉得在工作时间之外见我怎么样？”

“我没有工作时间，”Steve说，“我的工作就是在你有时间见我的时候随时做好准备。”

Tony呼吸一滞，Steve的阴茎随之跳动了一下。Tony只是说，“那就周六晚上。先吃饭，我那里从来没有吃的。之后到大厦来，到顶层的房间要用私人电梯，我会叫JARVIS让它会响应你的声音。”

“好的，Tony，”Steve同意了，好奇地看着Tony并没有移开，继续坐在座椅边上，倾身过来有一点点侵入Steve的空间。他很想朝他靠过去。好像Tony也知道，一只手压上了Steve的膝盖。

“在那之前，不要自慰。我想知道这个能持续多久。”他严肃地看着Steve，“如果你开始感觉有什么不对劲，我想要你打电话给我。”

Steve不完全明白他指的是什么，但是他觉得如果Tony认为他有可能意识不到的话，他会说得更清楚的。他说，“好的，Tony。”Tony发出了一小声呻吟。

“你现在简直是无法拒绝的诱惑，”他的声音里带上了一点挫败，“一般我不会尝试抗拒的，但是如果我把你带回大厦的话对我们俩都不好。我几乎可以确定我不会让你走了。”

Steve的小腹烧了起来，但他没有反对。Tony说得没错。一起回去的话看起来不太好。“好的，Tony。”Steve说。

Tony在他膝盖上的手紧了紧，“别再这么说了。在这个车后座给你手淫几乎一样坏。”Steve看着他，Tony叹了口气，一边肩膀耸了耸，“或者也不坏，但是我还是想知道这个会为你持续多久。所以为了我这么做吧。”

“我会的。”Steve轻松地答道，然后几乎不由自主地说，“我喜欢这个。感觉很好。”

“是应该感觉很好。”Tony现在听起来有些难受了，“我真希望我能留下来。下次不吃晚饭了。我们在哪就待在哪，直到你能说出长句子为止。”他表情有点奇怪，像是无意识地有些喜爱的神情，“我没想到会对你影响这么大。”

“我没事。我只是……”Steve的声音小了，因为他完全不知道该怎么形容自己的状态。他只是感觉很好。感觉非常、非常好。

“我知道你的情况。”Tony轻声说，“记住我说的就可以了；如果你感觉不对劲，打电话给我。不管是什么时候。”

“好的，Tony。”Steve说，Tony叹了口气闭上眼。他故意挪回了自己那一边坐着，让Steve坐的这边感觉很寥落。“谢谢你请我吃晚餐。”Steve说。

Tony笑了，“真的吗？这是你想谢我的事情？”

“不是，”Steve说，Tony点了点头。

“不客气。随时都行。”Steve在Tony的笑容下好像皮肤都暖暖地发麻。

几分钟后他们就到了Steve的公寓。Tony帮Steve开了车门，然后竟然跟着他下了车，这让Steve有些惊讶，疑惑地看向他。

“我告诉你要做什么？”Tony问。“如果有什么不好的事情就打给你，”Steve说。

“在那之前呢？”Steve眨眨眼，脸颊有点发烫，Tony看着他的反应好像很满意，“我想听你说出来。”

“在我见到你之前不可以自慰，”Steve说着，脸颊依然热着，但想到他需要Tony的许可才能碰自己，让他的脑子和小腹同样地热着。

“很好，”Tony肯定了他，“去吧。我想确定你安全进去。晚安，Captain。”

“晚安，”Steve不情愿地说着，但还是转身走进了公寓楼，上了楼梯，打开了门。他打开了客厅的灯。从他的窗户望出去，他能看见Tony在那抬头看了他好一会儿，然后Tony上了车缓缓开走了。

Steve有一点点被抛弃的感觉——他猜想这可能并不奇怪——但是除此之外他感觉都挺好的。如果Tony在这里他会感觉更好，但现在这样他也没问题。

他换下了制服，小心地把它挂了起来，又换上了T恤和沾了颜料的牛仔裤。

他不知道他今晚会不会画画，但是他现在感觉很好，感觉愿意画，所以他盘腿坐在了画架前。他能感到双腿间跳动的勃起，但并不是很被此打扰。

最终他从颜料里选出了所有他能找到的蓝色，还有白色。他知道他要画什么了。他明白自己已经被Tony迷住了（如果之前没有，现在肯定是了），但他一点也不介意。


End file.
